Slytherin Pure Bloods: Shadowed Past
by VampireElfWitch
Summary: A girl, who didn't know that she was a witch, goes to Hogwarts. She wants to know who she truly is & why she was ever in an orphanage. What are the secrets to her past? And what will she do when she finds out the darkest secret of all? A light story dark.
1. The One They Call The Freak

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 1

The One They Call The Freak

It was Summer Break, and a girl was sleeping in her bed. Her small bedroom was always clean and neat. Under the window was a red cushion seat that was level with the windowsill. Her bed was a foot away from the window seat. To the left of her bedroom door was a writing desk with a lamp and chair, while on the other side of the door, facing the desk was a wardrobe, with a chest of draws with a large mirror, beside it. Beside the draws was a bookshelf that was parallel with the bottom half of the bed. Across the room from the bed was the door. On the right side of the bed was her bedside table, which had a lamp sitting on it.

Yawning and opening her eyes she sat bolt upright. Staring out of her bedroom window (the top window to the farthest right). Sighing, she slid out of bed, and got changed out of her favourite PJ's (black with Mickey Mouse, Minnie and Pluto) into her favourite clothes, (blue denim jeans and a black tank top).

Grace had always had long fine blonde hair that was usually tied back casually with a ribbon, though she did wear other things, like a headband. Slim and pretty, she had a love for animals, especially Dragons, which caused people to consider her as strange, and she _just loved_ Mickey Mouse. Her passion for animals was so deep that she wouldn't tolerate _any_ animal cruelty. She never found any fun inside, except reading, and liked to be well informed. Everyone always thought she was an odd creature, even though she was very beautiful. But the most peculiar thing about her was her mysterious powers. People believed that she had powers, because (what they considered) the strange and un-natural happened around her.

Grace turned the doorknob, she suddenly realised that if she left her room, she was going to get beat up. Fighting back her fear, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Walking out, she closed the door behind her, only to be startled by Bruno as he meowed at her. Jenny's small brown Havana kitten, Bruno, was always doing that to her, when Jenny wasn't at boarding school. The previous year Jenny had gotten Bruno and had shown Grace. She had then left for a boarding school, and wouldn't even tell Grace where it was or what it was called. All she'd said was that she had to catch a train at King's Cross, and then said her good bye.

'Go away Bruno.' She whispered insistently to the small purring kitten, as he smooched her leg, causing her to almost trip as she tried to walk. Cats were of course allowed to stay inside, since Mrs Neely only liked cats, but would allow other animals to stay out the back. They were always running around the corridors meowing at you and getting under your feet when you were trying to get to the bathroom or to class.

Trying not to kick the cat, Grace gently pushed Bruno aside so that she could continue to the entertainment room, since she didn't feel like reading right now. She went into the entertainment room, which was empty of people, and flicked on the television. For an hour nothing was on, but at 7am she found a cartoon she liked. Ok, so it wasn't Mickey Mouse, or even Yugioh, but it was a cartoon nether the less.

Normally, Grace, would be reading some sort of book, but she'd read every book, in and out of sight, at least 200 times. She'd read books about history, music, art, cooking, even fictional books like, Black Beauty. Since the books had become boring, she had turned to television, hoping to learn more. She had special shows at certain times, like _time team_, which was about archaeological digs, along with the cartoon, _horrible history's,_ which told things about the past, but with a humorous side.

Sure, she watched lots of TV these days, but that didn't mean she sat around all day, even in the holidays.

Grace lived in a two-storey orphanage, with an attic and white picket fence. Out of the front was a wide sort of porch, which had flowerpots with bright red roses. It had a big front yard with a big cherry blossom tree on the left. The Orphanage was a very large building, due to the fact that it used to be a boarding school.

The TV was now showing _The Power Puff Girls_, which was one of her favourites, but she got up and left the room. She felt like a morning walk. She went downstairs and through the back door.

The back fence of the orphanage had a gate that they would always ride their bikes out through, it lead into a back laneway. The backyard had a shed that kept their bikes out of the rain. There was also a special sort of shed out the back for any animals they may have saved or bought. The rain would of course not wet them, because of the roof over the shed.

So far, Grace's time at the orphanage wasn't the best. All the other orphans picked on her for her abnormality. Though the one orphan that she hated more than any other, was an older boy named Zachary McCormack. Unfortunately for Grace, Zachary had older twin brothers. Dave and Harvey were what she considered as pinheads, because there was nothing between the ears. Zachary on the other hand, was the type of boy who thought he was smarter than Einstein (he was trying to be). There was a real reason behind why Grace had hated Zachary more than anyone else. But of course no one believed her, especially when it really did happen.

Grace went walking around town, though she wasn't supposed to without an adult, but she always did anyway. There were many shops and stores. She always noticed the politeness of people as she walked past. Heading down to the park, she sat on a park bench, deep in thought.

Her dreams, they haunted her. She had them every night, and every time she sat up sweating and feverish. She had this strange inkling that they were getting clearer, and more vivid. She shuddered, involuntarily. Shaking off the bad feelings, she headed back to the orphanage.

The orphanage was built of bricks, and someone had painted the bricks blue. Grace remembered the story of the graffiti artists, who had been responsible, for the mess on the walls and how they had painted the bricks. Going upstairs, back to her room, Grace, laying down flat on the floor, near the end of the bed, (where her pillow was). She reached under to get her moneybag, which she always had hidden there, so that no one could steal it. She soon had the small green bag in her hand, which was actually a marble bag; since she'd "lost" the marbles; she now used it to keep her money safe.

As she got up from the floor, she noticed a letter sitting on her small table by the window.

Looking at the letter it was addressed to a _Sarah Prince._ Grace found it strange, hadn't she had a dream once about a girl by this name? Going downstairs, she asked Miss Melrose whether the mailman was still here, but all she said (yawning) was that it was too early for him to have come yet. Confused, she went back up stairs and looked over the envelope. Then thinking nothing of it, Grace left it on her bedside table and continued with her day.

She grabbed her bag, which hung on the back of the door, as she heard everyone else stirring. Waiting for the stampede to subside, Grace quickly hid her money in her school bag. When the noise had subsided, Grace left her room and went downstairs, heading for the cafeteria. The corridors were empty; everyone was already inside having breakfast. The orphanage was in sections. Mrs Neely's office was on the first floor near the entrance. Just like a boarding school it had boys and girls toilets and boys and girls bedrooms. There were of course the classrooms, which there were only a few teachers. All the classrooms were downstairs, along with the cafeteria. The bedrooms were upstairs; the boys were on the left, with the girls on the right.

Opening the door to the cafeteria, Grace walked past the many tables and chairs to get to her friend Jenny, who was sitting by herself, (saving her a seat) and was eating pancakes, their favourite breakfast. Jenny seemed quite happy today and was almost smiling more brightly then Grace had ever seen her. It was strange not to see Bruno at her side, but she didn't always have him with her. Jenny had a green and silver stripped headband in her long black hair, which was in its usual way. Grace had never seen her put her hair up in any fashion it was always down. Jenny looked up from her breakfast, and seeing her approach, smiled more widely. Her bright green eyes rested on Grace's sapphire blue one's.

'Pan cakes,' Grace whispered licking her lips, as she sat down next to Jenny, who was smiling, as she handed Grace her breakfast. Everyone was dressed with their bags on their backs and would most likely have their money with them. Grace noticed that many of the younger ones, were very fidgety. They were all rushing about as they hurriedly ate their breakfast. This morning it was pancakes, with honey and butter. Grace wasn't eating it like everyone else (they were quite literally shoving it down their throats in droves); she was eating it with good manners, along with Jenny, though with a little speed. When everyone was finished they all ran to the hall.

'Calm down everyone, I know your excited. Now do you all have your spending money?' said Miss Melrose in a rush, without drawing breathe. She knew what they were like when they were allowed to go down the street, where they would shop for hours and play around at the park. They all ran outside, like it was Summer Break, which it still was.

Grace never ran out, no matter how excited she was. Everyone went with someone else, but Grace tended to go alone, though she did wander around with her best and only friend. When she reached the road, her friend came over, 'sorry I'm late, Grace, but you know I don't eat like everyone else.'

'Neither do I Jenny.' Her friend Jenny was holding the small brown bundle she was usually seen with in her arms.

'You're bringing Bruno?' Now understanding why she had lost Jenny to the crowd.

'Course,' she smiled, 'why, did you think I'd leave him behind?'

Grace smiled, 'no, you always take him with you.' The small brown bundle lifted its head and let out a soft '_meow_'.

'Come on let's go,' said Grace as Jenny gave the little kitten a scratch behind the ear, his favourite spot, to which he started purring loudly.


	2. Magic Is As Magic Does

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 2

Magic Is As Magic Does

After walking down many streets they finally reached the busy street they were looking for.

'Why don't we try the sweet shop first?' asked Jenny, jumping around in excitement. Bruno was obviously not pleased by the action and started meowing in irritation, which caused both Jenny and Grace to stare at the kitten before bursting out in laughter. They didn't seem to care that people were staring at them, as they laughed hysterically.

When they had gotten control of themselves, Jenny said, 'come on, to the sweet shop.' Crossing the road together, they passed several shops before they reached the sweets shop. Grinning with anticipation, they entered the store. Inside there were hundreds of candy canes, lollipops, toffees and cakes. There were even lamingtons and sherbets. Grace had walked into the chocolate bars section, where she found, mars bars, snickers, kit Kats and loads of other brands of chocolates.

Buying a few sweets here and there, they went outside.

'What'd you get?' asked Jenny as they sat down on the nearest seat.

Looking into her bag, Grace said, 'mars bars, lamingtons with cream. I got some strawberry lollipops, a couple dark chocolates and a banana cake. What about you Jenny?'

'Lamingtons with jam, orange sherbet and several snickers bars. Oh! And I chocolate mint.' Replied Jenny as she searched her bag.

'Right, where to next?' Jenny said zipping up her bag.

'Well, there's the clothes store, bookshop and music store.'

Jenny sat there thinking, 'what do you say to some new clothes?'

Grace smiled, 'let's go!'

Walking along the street they finally reached the shop. Inside they saw dresses, tank tops, jeans and T-shirts. They rushed inside. Grace went straight to her favourite section and immediately found some clothes that suited her. Grace had found a pair of black denim jeans with a red dragon on the back right pocket and an icy-blue dragon on the left leg. Grace smiled, this would be her new favourite pair of jeans, and she wondered if she could do the same for the top. She soon located a black top. It had a large white dragon on the back, with a small emerald green dragon on the front near the right shoulder. Excited, she went to find Jenny, who was looking at dresses of all different colours and styles, but she didn't seem happy with the variety. Bruno was sleeping on the chair to Jenny's left, purring softly.

'Hey Jenny! What do you think?' Grace asked as she held up the clothes she'd picked. Looking them over Jenny said, 'they suit you perfectly.' After purchasing the clothes, (Jenny didn't buy anything) they left for the music store.

Jenny was into the weirdest music imaginable, that she'd never even heard of. She was also into old music. Grace on the other hand was mainly into pop music, except when she'd listen to bands like, red jump suit apparatus. Grace didn't buy anything, she just didn't feel like music at that moment, for the thoughts that she had been keeping at bay ever since Jenny had came back for Summer Break, were starting to rise to the surface, again.

Leaving the music store, Jenny turned to Grace. 'Let's go see what the book store has?' asked Jenny. Grace was oddly quiet.

'Sure' she whispered strangely. Grace was starting to feel down. Though Grace didn't notice, Jenny begun to get worried about her and decided to keep a close eye on her behaviour. They went next door to the bookstore. Jenny didn't seem very interested in anything. Searching the entire store, which contained some four hundred books, Grace couldn't find the book she wanted.

'Excuse me,' Grace said to the woman behind the Counter, (her back to her, as she sorted books in the shelf behind the counter), as Jenny continued to sieve though the bookshelves. The woman made a small noise, (without looking at her), that Grace took as a yes. 'Could you please tell me where to find the book, "Are Dragons real or Mythological"?' The woman pointed to a shelf to the left of the counter. Walking over to the shelf (not noticing the nasty look the woman gave in her direction) she immediately saw the book. It's dark blood-red cover stuck out a mile against the other brightly covered books. Looking closer at the books, they were nothing like the book she had been looking for. They were in brightly coloured covers and had titles like "Fairies in Fantasies", "Elves of Wonder" and "Vampires of Britain". Grace found these titles to be very strange, but she didn't really care. People thought she was strange, so why should weird book titles be strange to her?

Picking up the book, she looked at the front cover. It had the title "Are Dragons real or Mythological" written in gold. Underneath was a large picture of a black dragon with silver flecks. For some reason Grace had the distant feeling that it was watching her, but that was crazy. Sure, it was looking at her, that's just how it was drawn. Around the edge of the front (and back) covers were flames of fire, possibly the fire that dragon's breath. There were also small-illustrated crystals around the dragon and it also had treasure that it was guarding. Grace had been waiting weeks to read this book, excited; she walked over to the woman.

The woman, who was reading a book, had short brown hair. Her round glasses sat simply on her slightly too-large-for-her-face nose, her green eyes flicking across the page with exceptional speed. Looking at the lightly coloured green book, she spotted the title, "Magic is everywhere"; it was not a book she was familiar with. Sure, she believed in magic (because of all the strange things she could do) but she didn't think there was actually books that maybe able to give her answers to her questions. Pretending that the book had not interested her. Grace said politely to the woman.

'Excuse me, madam, but how much is this book?' The woman (looking over the top of the book) looked down her nose at her. She was easily a foot taller then Grace (even though she was sitting down). Grace wasn't short but she wasn't tall either. Standing in front of this towering woman with a nasty expression on her face was making her slightly nervous. Grace put the book on the counter. The woman, seeing the book, said with a hint of anger, 'that book is not for sale.'

'What?' cried out Grace, all politeness aside, 'but last week you said I could buy it!'

Turning back to her book, the woman said, 'that was last week.' Grace could feel the heat of her anger rising like steam. If she didn't calm down something was going to happen. Jenny was too busy reading a book called, 'Are Werewolves Real?" to perceive just what was going on, while Bruno was sitting on a nearby chair sound asleep. The woman behind the counter had no idea of what trouble she had just caused. Grace was getting angrier and that's when the chaos started.

The books on the shelves behind the counter were starting to tremble, as if in fright. Then as if on there own accord they started flying off the shelves and started hitting people in the store (except Jenny, Bruno and Grace). A tall man, with short brown hair, was trying to escape the book he'd just been reading (it looked like it was trying to eat his face) when one titled "How to care for your dog" hit him hard in the back of his head, causing him to hit the floor with a thud. Hearing the screams that were issuing from inside the bookstore, passers-by (and those who were about to enter) stayed outside to watch. People came tearing out of the store, books of all sizes whacking them about. A small boy, his blue cap askew, was being walloped around the head as if the book were a seriously angry bird.

The books hit people in the head, back, chest and even the arms and legs. The volumes seemed to have minds of their own, for when they followed the people out of the store they seemed to notice the observers, and soon all the people in the street were being hit by books (though for some strange reason, some people didn't get attacked). Inside the store, all the noise had disturbed Jenny's reading (though not Bruno's sleeping) and she looked up to her horror. She ran to find Grace.

Jenny soon found Grace at the counter (the woman was screaming as several books were whacking her about the head).

'Grace, come on let's get out of here.' Jenny urged. As she pulled on her shirt (to drag her outside) Grace grabbed the book on the counter. Outside, they escaped the rushing crowd. Dodging flying books, jumping over fallen people and dashing around people who were trying to escape the attacking books. Reaching the end of the street they broke into a run and headed straight for the orphanage. Bursting through the front door, they rushed upstairs. After all the running around to avoid the havoc, they were going to go straight to bed.

Hanging her bag on the back of her bedroom door. Crashing down on the bed, as the last of the sun disappeared and the night came. Grace found herself hoping that she wouldn't have her dreams again, but as she fell into a deep sleep, she dreamt the two nightmares she always dreamt every night.

_It was a dark place with lots of trees, where a man was hiding behind a fallen tree, as he was surround by people wearing strange clothes. She heard one of the people yell something she'd never heard before; it sounded rather like stupid or something similar. She knew she'd never remember the word, as she saw the man manage to dodge a beam of light, which had produced from a straight thin wooden stick held by one of his capturers. The man was suddenly scared as he ran into a creature that reminded her of death, as it started to breathe in deeply as if it was trying to kill him with it's breath. He fell to the ground as, what looked-like a floating cloak with a fragile skeleton underneath, floated away. Some of the men, who looked like they'd done this sort of thing many times before, helped the man to his feet. The man who had ran into the floating creature looked different somehow. _

_She fell abruptly out of that dream into the next. In a dark setting full of big trees and a full moon, she saw a wolfish creature attack a woman with long blonde hair, as she screamed to her death. _

Suddenly, Grace found herself sitting up in bed all sweaty, heart racing. It had felt so real. The man and the woman in her dreams hadn't been the only one screaming, yet Grace hadn't screamed. Lying back down she fell into a dreamless sleep and didn't wake again until morning.


	3. An Owl Delivers Mail

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 3

An Owl Delivers Mail

Grace awoke drowsy and sleepy-eyed the next morning. Getting changed into her new favorite T-shirt and jeans that she'd bought the previous day. Shoving on her favorite black shoes, (black laces with red and white dragons). She put her locket on, what was inside it was a mystery. Grabbing her bag from behind the door (she didn't bother taking anything out of it) and left her room. Because the orphanage wasn't getting enough money, the old building was very rundown. The roof always needed fixing, because it always leaked when it rained. The front left window (by the front door) was smashed and the middle step was broken.

After a quick breakfast (a bowl of cornflakes) Grace walked out into the hall. It was just as shabby as the rest of the building; the only item in the hall was a very small table for little things like, the mail, notes and messages. Although it was like every holiday's, Grace couldn't help but feel as if something was different. Leaving through the front door, Grace wasn't feeling like her usual cheery self.

Walking down the street she passed the sweets shop, (the street was acting and looking like the previous day had not happened, while Grace didn't notice) but Grace didn't feel like sweets today.

_Maybe tomorrow_, she thought. She walked past the clothes shop, but again she didn't feel like buying anything, which was strange since she always saved her money for some cool new clothes (even though she was wearing her new clothes). She felt like sleeping all day, but continued to walk, until she had neared the park, where some of the orphans ran past her shouting _'Witch, witch, burn her at the stake!'_ (A few people turned in her direction at these words, though no one approached) Feeling depressed she sat down on the nearest park bench.

She sighed, how could today be any different then any other day? Grace had been so deep in thought that she hadn't realised that someone was nearby, until she jumped when they spoke.

'Hi there.'

A little shaken Grace said, 'hi.' Turning around, she saw a girl with short blonde-brown hair, her hazel eyes watching her with a look she could not place. The girl (her arms folded, leaning against the seat), sat down next to her, she was smiling at Grace with such happiness it was a little frightening.

'_So...' _she said. Grace got the feeling that she was asking a question about something she knew not.

'And how may I help you?' Grace asked sarcastically, wishing to be left alone with her thoughts.

'You're a witch are you?' she asked, obviously curious. Grace figured she'd have to be thick. Sure, Grace believed in witches, but they didn't really exist, or did they?

'Oh, yeah something like that.' Grace muttered in a sardonic way. The girl's eyes seemed to light up; evidently the girl didn't understand Grace's odd way of black humor. 'What's your name?' The girl look excited, though Grace couldn't comprehend why. Grace stared at the girl, she was the same age, possibly younger than herself, and Grace thought that she was weird. Her clothes seemed oddly familiar, yet she had never met this girl before.

'My name is Erina Frangipani. What's yours?' She couldn't help but wonder if she was always like this with complete strangers.

'I don't have one.' she said simply, but to her disappointment, the girl didn't seem satisfied by this response.

'But, surely you must have a name, everyone has a name?' she had been expecting this response, although she didn't really want to explain her life's pain, she did say one thing.

'I'm an orphan, so I don't have one.' The girl looked embarrassed, her cheeks had gone a slight tinge of pink.

"I'm sorry.' she said. Grace could hear the truth in her voice. And because she truly was sorry, she changed her mind and attitude.

Smiling at the girl, Grace said, 'although you can call me Grace, everyone does.' Erina gave her a weak smile in return and nodded solemnly.

Grace had quickly fallen into a cheerful mood; so cheerful in fact that she was soon sharing her sweets from the day before. Grace was amazed that nothing had melted, though her bedroom seemed to always be really cool. It was never hot in there, even when it was the hottest day of summer. They were deep in conversation for several hours, that it was staring to get late when they realised the time.

'I hope to see you soon, Erina.' Grace was sure she had made a new friend that day.

'You too, Grace.' Erina said happily, smiling. 'See you tomorrow maybe?'

Now some distance away, Grace looked back at her and called, 'yeah sure, see you, Erina.'

Upon returning to her bedroom, she placed her bag behind her door, as Grace turned towards her bed to go to sleep, she discovered a tiny little owl sitting on her bed, it had a piece of what looked like old paper, which reminded her of a scroll, tied around its leg. Untying the letter from its outstretched leg, since it wasn't in an envelope, and she would be able to read this one, she carefully unravelled it.

'_To Sarah Ella Prince,_

'_I may not know the name you have been called since the time of your disappearance, but considering that owls cannot be fooled, I know this will reach you. If you find an owl sitting on your bed with this letter, than come and meet me outside a place, near the sweet shop, called the Leaky Cauldron. Where I will reveal to you who you really are.'_

_From your mother's best friend, Serena._

_P.S. Bring the other letter with you._

Grace was shocked, who she really was? She stared at the owl, which was still sitting on her bed, as she began to wonder. Was there something the orphanage hadn't told her about the night they'd found her? She had to find out!

Asking the owl to please stay put, though she thought she was crazy. She was talking to an owl like it could understand her, although animals had always seemed to understand her compared to human beings. She ran from the room and headed down the stairs, straight for Mrs Neely's Office, where she found not only Mrs Neely but Miss Melrose as well. They were sitting drinking cups of coffee. When they had spotted Grace, she stared demanding to know about her parents. Well, you could just imagine the looks of shock on their faces, at her outburst.

Finally when she had quieted down, Miss Melrose said, 'We believe that your mother was the woman who was killed that same night.'

She looked at her, her face white with rage, 'How'd you know my name was Grace?'

'We didn't know who you were, and since no one came to claim you, after we'd found you, we named you Grace for your beauty and elegance.' Explained Mrs Neely.

Grace took a deep breath, 'so what about my father?'

Miss Melrose and Mrs Neely exchanged concerned looks,

'What about my father?' she asked again, this time more firmly.

'We don't know.' Said Miss Melrose at a loss.

'I'm going to go to the sweet shop tomorrow, can I have some money please?' she asked quite pale and shaky. They must have understood what she was implying, because they gave her twenty dollars to spend, and let her go alone.

Back in her bedroom, Grace wrote a quick message on the back of the letter, saying that it was late and that she'd be there bright and early tomorrow. She tied it to the owl's leg; she then watched it fly away, out the window into the night sky, and out of site.

The next day...

When the morning came, Grace thought that the last few days had all been a dream, the mysterious letters, the incident at the bookstore, and Erina Frangipani, until she saw the letters sitting on top of the dark red "Are Dragons real or Mythological" book. Sitting up, she grabbed the mysterious letters, the book and her bag (having left the money in it), and then rushed quietly out the door, sneaking downstairs. Wanting to go see this Serena, but not wanting anyone to know where she was _really_ going, she snuck out the front door.

Later, outside the sweet shop, she was looking around for the Leaky Cauldron, but to no avail. After a while, she figured that someone was playing a joke, and was about to leave, when a tall woman, with long black hair and cold black eyes that caused a chill to rundown her back, came over and said, 'you're Sarah, right?

'I think so,' she said to the woman, something about her made her want to trust her, 'are you the one who sent the owl?'

The woman smiled, 'yes, Serena is the name. Come over here,' she pointed towards a seat not far away, 'and we'll talk.'


	4. Meetings With Magic Folk

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 4

Meetings With Magic Folk

'So, I'm a Muggle-born...' but Serena interrupted her.

'No, a Muggle-born is a witch or wizard of no magical parentage, your parents were both Pure-Bloods, which makes you Pure-Blood.' Sarah stared at her incredulity.

'Really?'

'Yes really.' She seemed slightly annoyed, as if she thought she might have gotten it erroneous for once, 'your name is Sarah Ella Prince. You're mother's born name was Ella Catharine Jefferson while your father was Jonathan Vince Prince.'

'Sarah Ella Prince?' she muttered thoughtfully. The mysterious letter she had received, (the Hogwarts letter), which she had read several times through in disbelief, was sitting on her lap. Thinking of her bedroom, Sarah realised that nothing she owned was what she would possibly call as "magical." From her point of view, she could think of no way that anything in there could have belonged to a witch or wizard. How could Serena possibly prove that she was who and what she claimed her to be? She had so believed what Serena had said that she hadn't figured she might be wrong. One thing most of all that didn't make sense to her was, why was she so convinced that Serena was telling her the truth about herself? _Was it because she felt like she could just trust Serena? _

An awkward silence followed, so she was a pure blooded witch. After the last two days, this was perhaps too much for her to bear. She would have to get used to her name and the names of her family.

'Come with me to the Leaky Cauldron and I'll tell you the rest.' Serena suggested. Something about her glittering eyes made her think she could read minds.

Sarah followed her across the street and after walking past a number of shops, she said, 'here we are, the famous Leaky Cauldron.' At first glance, Sarah couldn't see why someone could call it famous. They had arrived at a tiny shabby-looking building wedged between a bookshop and a music store. She had the strangest feeling that she had been here before. Serena waved her in first, before following close behind her. The Leaky Cauldron was like nothing she had ever seen. There were people all about talking amongst themselves, at tables. Everyone seemed to know Serena. A voice to her left averted Sarah's attention to the barman.

'Serena, what a pleasure to see you, again,' the barman seemed strange, yet familiar, 'and who's this...no, it can't be... did you perhaps manage to do what the Ministry itself couldn't?' The entire wizarding world knew the story of the missing pureblooded witch that had disappeared when she was no older then five and probably didn't know that she was a witch, had she survived. Serena smiled, 'Now Tom, you know I always embarrass the Ministry with my _sheer talents_.' Lot's of people laughed, though some did not.

Sarah was observing her surroundings, when she heard a voice nearby, turning she saw a man with a pale pointed face and long blond hair. The man said, 'are you sure it's her, Serena?'

Serena was unfazed, 'yes of course, Lucius. You know how brilliant I am. After all you learnt _first hand_,' she placed a delicate stress to the words, 'years ago in school.'

The man looked insulted, 'it is not your _aptitude_ that concerns me, Serena, but the fact that you could very well be wrong.' Now it was her turn to look insulted.

'Lucius Malfoy, I am not one to make such an immense mistake as _that_!'

Still looking insulted, though he tried not to show it in his tone, Lucius Malfoy said in a soft voice, 'you had best hope so, Serena, for your sake.' He looked down at Sarah, who was looking up into his cold gray eyes, with a feeling just like the times she'd always had when "weird stuff" happened. At that very moment the lights in the Leaky Cauldron started flickering, while people were beginning to stare at her. Serena, sensing trouble, put a hand on her shoulder. Sarah looked up at Serena; the lights suddenly stopped flickering yet everyone still stared at her.

'Calm down nothing to get angry over,' turning back to Mr Malfoy, Serena said, 'there's your proof, Lucius.' He looked content at this statement.

'See you in Diagon Alley then, Serena.' With a strange look in his eyes, he walked away.

'Will do,' Serena muttered, as he left out the back. Sarah stared back at him with a feeling of, what she was sure was, hatred.

When he had gone out of sight, and everyone had stopped staring at them, to resume what they had been doing, Sarah muttered, 'wonder where he's going.'

Serena smiled, (though Sarah didn't see it) 'the same place you'll be going soon enough.'

They went to leave the Leaky Cauldron, in the same direction that Mr Malfoy had gone, when Sarah called, wait!'

Serena turned to her. The look on Serena's face told her that she thought this was strange, 'what's wrong Sarah?'

'What about...' she fell silent. It took Serena only a few moments to realise what she must be thinking.

'You're asking about the orphanage aren't you?'

Sarah nodded, 'don't you think it would be stange if I suddenly disappeared?'

Serena couldn't help but smile; she was so like her mother. 'True, but what to do?'

'We've got to tell them something.'

Serena had an odd calculating look, as if she wasn't sure what to do.

'Ok, but I'll handle that later, I've searched for far too long and hard to lose you now.'

Turning, they continued on their way, Sarah, remembered the owl that had delivered the small message.

'Nice owl, by the way.' Sarah said cheerfully, trying to ease the feeling in the air.

Serena smiled, 'Yes, his name's Hector, his a Miniature Silver Owl.' Sarah had heard of such an owl, it was said to be very rare, and hardily seen, and she couldn't help but wonder, as to just how Serena had managed to acquire one. Following Serena, Sarah soon found herself standing in the back of The Leaky Cauldron. Observing Serena carefully, she watched her count bricks, three up, and two across. Extracting a small thin stick, that Sarah assumed was a wand, Serena tapped the brick three times. Sarah watched as the wall opened up to reveal a street lined with shops. It was like nothing she had ever seen, yet, she had the oddest feeling that she had once been here too...

Serena smiled, 'This is Diagon Alley, where every witch and wizard can come for just about any needs.' Sarah didn't know whether to believe her eyes or not. She could see many people walking around the street, going from one shop after another. Something about their clothes seemed strangely familiar...

Suddenly Sarah realised something. 'But Serena I've only got thirty dollars.' Sarah was sure that schoolbooks would cost more than that.

Serena smirked at her, 'we don't use Muggle money here, Sarah.'

'Then what currency of money do witches and wizards use?'

Serena gave her a piecing look, 'I'll teach you after we've been to Gringotts.'

When Sarah had entered the wizard's bank, she was shocked at what she saw.

'Goblins,' whispered Serena, noticing what she was looking at. After a quick trip to Sarah's vault, (14) Sarah was glad to get out of there. She never thought so many goblins could be in one place (though she was sure she'd never seen a goblin in her life).

After the terrible ride in the cart, they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, where Serena bought her a chocolate ice cream with nuts. While they sat eating the ice cream, Serena explained how wizard's gold worked. Holding out a large gold coin in the palm of her hand, she explained, 'this is called a _Galleon_, it is the highest in wizarding money.' Putting the Galleon back in her small moneybag, she then pulled out a smaller silver coin. 'This is a _sickle_, now seventeen of these make one Galleon,' she put back the coin and extracted a smaller bronze one, 'and finally this is a _Knut_, twenty-nine make one sickle. Got that?'

Thinking about it, Sarah recounted, 'so twenty-nine Knuts make one silver sickle, while seventeen sickles make one Galleon.' Serena nodded, licking her ice cream, (strawberry with sprinkles). She had hoped that Sarah would be like her mother, a quick learner and very intelligent. It appeared as if that were true, though it was not as of _yet_ proven.

After they had finished their ice creams, they walked into a shop called _Flourish and Blotts_. Looking around, Sarah could see several bookshelves chock-a-block full of books. There was even a tower of books that looked like they could only have been held by magic. While Sarah was looking at the books, Serena was getting her textbooks (Sarah had given Serena, her Hogwarts supplies list) and had even been nice enough to buy her a book; _Hogwarts: A History_. Serena had to drag her away from a book about jinxes and hexes to get her other supplies.

Serena took her to get her cauldron, phials, scales, telescope, and, even though it wasn't on the list, a potions kit, ('trust me you'll be needing this'). Serena left her at _Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions_ to get her school robes, while she went to buy her parchment and ink. Standing on a stool, Sarah couldn't help but feel nervous. She soon found she wasn't alone, there was already someone getting fitted for her school robes.

'Hogwarts too?' asked the girl. She had long brown hair and blue-green eyes. Trying not to be rude or look nervous, Sarah nodded.

'My name's Kerrie Arith, what's yours?' the girl said politely. Her niceness made her feel calmer.

'My name's G...' but stopped herself, she had almost said, _Grace_, 'Sarah Prince,' she added hastily, hoping the girl hadn't noticed. Luckily, Kerrie hadn't noticed a thing.

'Nice to met you Sarah.' Kerrie put out her hand. Thinking that it was some kind of witch or wizard thing, Sarah felt a little unsure, but took it anyway. She soon realised that it was just a friendly handshake.

Sarah felt like she had made a new friend, this feeling reminded her of Erina Frangipani. She wondered what Erina was doing right now, and suddenly remembered that she'd said she'd visit her today. Although she didn't want to rush her exciting and unbelievable day, she did wish to see Erina. Sarah's robes were soon fitted, and she thought that the robe was not that dissimilar from a dress, which she was not used to.

Leaving Madam Malkin's, Sarah found Serena waiting outside.

Seeing Sarah, Serena said smiling, 'only the wand left now.' She was holding a cage with an owl sleeping in it. Seeing the confused look on Sarah's face, Serena explained, 'an owl is one of the ways a witch or wizard communicates, so I got one for you. You can call it a late birthday gift or a welcome home present.' Serena smiled at the comment. Sarah wondered if she even knew when her birthday was, she hadn't thought about it until now.

'But my 12th birthday's not until the 18th of November.'

Serena looked shocked, 'you're birthday is January the 26th'

Sarah smiled, trying not to laugh, 'well, its always nice to know when one's own birthday is.' Serena soon caught on to what she had been implying, and she too smiled.


	5. The Malfoy's

A/N: This chapter was longer (when I first wrote it) but it's better like this, because of later on, and a piece of infomation that Grace/Sarah isn't supposed to know, yet.

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 5

The Malfoy's

Walking at Serena's side, they soon reached Ollivander's.

'Ollivander's makes the best wands,' Serena told her cheerfully. Entering _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since _382 BC, Sarah felt great excitement swell up inside her. She was going to get a wand, her very own!

Mr Ollivander soon showed himself.

'Long blonde hair like your mother, and those same blue eyes. It feels as if Ella was just in here yesterday, buying her first wand. Yew, 9½ inches.' Mr Ollivander smiled, 'while Jonathan had a Mahogany, 10¾ inches.'

Mr Ollivander at that moment noticed Serena, who, unlike Sarah, was unfazed about Mr Ollivander's unblinking eyes and slight creepiness.

'Serena, what a pleasant surprise, Mahogany, 7½ inches, wasn't it?'

'Yes Mr Ollivander.'

'Still working I hope,' he said, as if waiting for a sly remark.

'Well of course, otherwise you'd have seen me in here buying another wand.' She said sarcastically, smirking.

Mr Ollivander smiled, 'I see you haven't changed a bit, still full of humour. How's Severus going these days, still teaching?'

'Yes, he's still the Potions Master.' She said calmly, with a hint of misery that he'd obviously missed.

Still smiling, he walked away towards the shelves, where there were box upon box of what Sarah was sure would be wands. 'Now let's see what wand will chose you.' She thought his words were strange, he must have noticed her confusion, because he added, 'It is not a witch or wizard that choses the wand, it is the wand that choses the wizard or witch.'

Though it made little sense and was such a strange concept, she decided to think about it later. Mr Ollivander passed her wand after wand, until finally when he handed her what felt like the last wand in the entire shop, she felt warmth in her fingertips as she held the wand. Giving it a wave, sparks and light flew from the end, leaving a trail where she had swished the wand. Mr Ollivander gave cheers of applause.

Taking the wand from her hands, he placed it back in it's box and walked over to the counter, 'Congratulations,' he said, with a mysterious tone, 'a fine wand this one, Holly, 7 inches, dragon heartstring, excellent for all kinds of magic. _Very Special_.' These last two words were creepier then he'd been so far.

As Sarah payed for her wand, she could hear Mr Ollivander whispering something that sounded like, "interesting, _very_ interesting," though she had no idea as to why it would or _should_ be so interesting. Leaving Ollivander's, she now realised that she was alone.

Looking for Serena, she soon located her not far away talking to several people. On her way over to them, she bumped into a boy. He was of about Sarah's age, he'd be no older then eleven, he had a pointed face, cold gray eyes, and sleek white-blond hair, who, Sarah couldn't help but think him endearing. Saying sorry, she headed towards Serena.

Sarah immediately recognised the man Serena was talking to, it was the man from The Leaky Cauldron, Lucius Malfoy. On his left was a pale woman, with blue eyes and straight blonde hair. Not realising that, in shock, she had stopped walking, the boy was soon at her side.

'You should watch were you're going,' he fumed, angry.

She turned to him, 'I already said I'm sorry, what more do you want?' she retorted.

He didn't seem to be listening. His pointed face and cold grey eyes reminded her of Mr Malfoy. The boy's eyes held that same coldness as Mr Malfoy's had; she suspected that this boy was probably his son, which meant that the woman beside Mr Malfoy was most likely this boy's mother.

'Are you all ready for Hogwarts?' he asked politely. For some reason his attitude had changed and he wasn't in an angry mood anymore. Wondering about the sudden change, she asked, 'weren't you just in a bad mood?'

'I think we got off on the wrong foot, don't you?' She had to agree with him there, but most people tended to change their manners around her, though no matter what the real reason was, she knew he wasn't about to reveal it anytime soon.

'Draco Malfoy,' he said, holding out his hand. This time Sarah knew what it meant and took it, though perhaps a little reluctantly.

'Sarah Prince.' She said, trying to be as equally polite.

He seemed to be thinking, 'my father told me about you, you mysteriously disappeared when you were a child. The Ministry of Magic believed that you were lost forever.'

'Ministry for Magic?' she asked confused.

Draco Malfoy started to talk about the Ministry of Magic and other wizarding things, that she was supposed to already know about. She wondered if she dare ask him about them, or wait to ask Serena, but when he mentioned a word she'd never heard of, she asked, unable to stop herself, 'What's Quidditch?' to which he stared at her in disbelief.

'You've never heard of Quidditch?'

She decided it was best to be honest. 'No, I had to live in the Muggle world.'

Looking sorry for her, Draco started explaining what Quidditch was and how it worked. Sarah, who was trying to listen to two conversations at once, didn't hear a thing from either conversation.

Sarah, noticing the peculiar look on Serena's face, followed them as they turned to head back to The Leaky Cauldron. Draco, who was soon talking about the different Broomsticks, (although she didn't hear) was walking beside her, his parents in front talking with Serena.


	6. Proving One's Blood

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 6

Proving One's Blood

'We'll see you when we get back from the Ministry.' Said Serena. Leaving the Leaky Cauldron, they walked for several minutes, until they reached an underground station.

'So what did you think of Malfoy?' asked Serena, who had obviously noticed who she had been talking to in Diagon Alley.

'I don't know what to think, I just met him.' Serena was smirking, a glint in her eyes, apparently knowing something she didn't. Sarah was surprised that Serena knew how to handle Muggle money (she didn't ask Sarah how it worked). Boarding the train, they headed for the Ministry of Magic.

The train's occupants were very silent, considering it wasn't that late (Sarah was sure that it was barely midday). As they sat comfortably waiting for their stop, Serena (keeping a keen eye out the window) was quietly telling Sarah what the Ministry of Magic was, and what it did. Serena informed her that they would be going to the Ministry of Magic to prove that she was pure blood, so that she could go by her true name.

'How're you going to do that?' but her reply was simply, 'just wait and see.'

After several minutes, (and stations), Serena said, 'this is our stop, quickly now.' Hoping off the train, they proceeded straight out without a delay, or they would have, had Serena knew how to use the ticket barrier ('I've never gone anywhere by train.') Smiling, Sarah, figuring it was easier to demonstrate then to explain, inserted her ticket in the slot and pushed ahead, when her ticket came out the other end, she took it. Looking back at Serena, she saw her do the same thing.

'You've done this before?' asked Serena, now passed the barrier and walking up the stairs. The station wasn't very crowded since it wasn't peak hour.

'Since I was nine, I've travelled on the train, whenever I've wanted or had to travel around London.'

'What by yourself?' she asked, sceptically.

'Yeah, why not?' but noticing the strange look in Serena's eyes, she added hastily, looking away, 'no one really cared of what happened to me.' Heading down the road, Sarah, having no idea as to where the Ministry was located, stuck close to Serena's side. The buildings were looking additionally shabbier as they continued down the road. Serena didn't ask any more questions, as they turned a corner.

'Here we are, the visitor's entrance.' All Sarah could see was what looked-like a messy alleyway with a telephone booth that looked out of order.

'Visitor's entrance?' she asked. Serena studied her with her black eyes, which were gleaming strangely, almost as if a light was reflecting off them. Serena stepped into the telephone booth and gestured her inside. Unenthusiastically she entered, closing the door behind her.

'Yes, the visitor's entrance, since I don't work at the Ministry of Magic.' She told her, as she was examining the dialling numbers, deep in thought. Sarah had gotten the impression that she worked in the Ministry, but she soon realised that Serena hadn't _actually_ told her where she worked, and although Serena said she _didn't_ work in the Ministry of Magic, she hadn't specified as to _what_ she did for a living.

It took her several moments to realise that Serena was muttering to herself.

'Now it's been a while since I came here last, but I _think_ I can remember.' she spoke more to herself then to Sarah, who was watching her attentively.

'Six... two... four, four... two.' she said, pressing each button in turn.

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.' Said a female voice, but Sarah couldn't find the source of where it came from. Sarah didn't hear anything of the following conversation, she was too nervous. That always happened when she was nervous or scared.

Sarah heard a small clunk noise, as she saw two badges appear in the coin returns chute. They were both square, with their names across the top, underneath (on both badges), was _Appointment – Minister for Magic_.

As they pinned on their badges, the elevator seemed to disappear into the ground. Serena stared towards the door, waiting for the telephone booth elevator to stop. Serena led Sarah to a large fountain, where at least a dozen witches and wizards were waiting. One of which - to Sarah's surprise - was Lucius Malfoy. Upon seeing them, a very important looking man, said impatiently, 'Let's get this over with, shall we? As Minister for Magic, I'm very busy.'

'Yes of course, Minister.' Serena said, as politely as she could. The Minister for Magic, looking down his nose at Serena, as if she were scum under his foot, said, 'so this is her then is it?' He hadn't even looked at Sarah.

'Yes, Fudge.' Sarah was sure, by the way she sounded, that Serena didn't like his tone, or the look he was giving her. Fudge didn't look too happy, had Serena really embarrassed the Ministry?

He spoke suddenly in a rush, 'look, I know you can't prove it and I'm really busy, so we may as well...' but Serena put up her right hand to stop the Minister. She had a mischievous smile on her face. Fudge, now very annoyed, alleged, 'You know you can't prove that she's got wizarding blood!'

Serena, still smiling, said coolly, 'Why that's easy, Minister.'

Slowly in a silky manner, Serena put her left hand into a deep pocket of her cloak. When she pulled her hand out, it was holding a small object that was small enough to have hidden in both her hands. It was oval looking and concealed in a dark green silk, with a ribbon tied at the top. Now looking nervous, Fudge said, 'what's that?'

Serena's smile seemed to falter, 'you know full well what this is, Minister.'

A few of the other witches and wizards begun to whisper amongst themselves, though Mr. Malfoy watched the bundle intently. Did he know what it contained?

'I don't have a clue as to what's in there, and I don't have the time to find out!'

Sarah couldn't define Serena's expression, which was mysterious and un-placable.

'You should, Minister, since it's legendary'.

Everyone suddenly fell silent and turned to watch. Serena, with her right hand, gently pulled away at the dark green ribbon, which was holding the silk in place. As if in slow motion the silk fell down to reveal a blackish-green stone. It was shaped like a cylinder with somewhat flat sides, with a flat bottom and a small pointed top, (that looked more domed shaped then pointed), though all the edges were smoothed. There was a strange emblem on two opposite sides, which were carved into the stone.

As soon as the silk had fallen, all the ministry officials, (except Mr. Malfoy who had an odd look in his eyes), gasped. The Minister for Magic was spluttering, 'B-but that c-can't be, it j-just c-can't be...'

Serena, looking quite pleased with their reaction, said profoundly, 'oh, yes _it can be_, and as a matter of fact _it is_,' she smiled, 'this is none other than _Slytherin's Blood Stone_.'

The Minister of Magic looked as if he'd just seen someone die. 'The Blood Stone of Salazar Slytherin, but it's only a myth, it isn't real.'

'Mm, I've heard that before,' Serena muttered under her breath.

'Now, the Blood Stone is the only way to tell what someone's blood is. Salazar Slytherin is said to have created it himself,' Serena smirked.

_Blood Stone? What was a Blood Stone, and who was Salazar Slytherin?_

From the way Serena explained about how the stone worked, Sarah could gather that the stone followed the principal rules of primary and secondary colours. Yellow was muggle, red was pure blood and blue was muggle born. If the colours combined, like blue and red make purple, then that would mean a half blood, while yellow and red, which make orange, meant a squib.

'I'm pure blood, so that means that the stone will turn red.' As if to prove this fact, Serena, with the same hand that had revealed the stone, picked it up off the silk and held it out for all to see. Everyone immediately started to watch the stone with interest. A dark colour seemed to be emerging from deep within the stone. Within moments the entire stone had turned a glowing blood red, which caused Serena to smile at the Minister.

'B-but h-how d-did you g-get it?' said the Minister, his voice quivering just as much as he was.

'That's a secret Minister, sorry but I can't reveal my sources.' Serena said, her smile faltering slightly. 'Now it's time to prove that Sarah, here,' she turned her attention to her, 'is a pure blood, which means she is Sarah Ella Prince.'

'And if she isn't then that means she'd have to return everything she bought at Diagon Alley, her memories modified and sent back to the orphanage where she came from.' Said the Minister coldly, as Serena placed the stone back on the silk, lying in her hand. The Minister had obviously been informed about her trip to Diagon Alley with Serena. As she watched the witches and wizards, (particularly Fudge), she was thinking to herself. She knew that she never wanted to return to the orphanage, what if Serena was wrong? But she forced that thought from her mind, she trusted Serena.

When the stone had turned back to it's natural blackish-green, Serena said, 'you can take it now, Sarah.'

Sarah's only worry was that the stone would turn yellow, sure she'd love to have it go red, but if it didn't, she hoped it would turn blue, at least then she could still go to Hogwarts.

Taking a slow deep breath, (in a subtle way so no one would notice) she nervously took the stone with her right hand. The stone was as cold as ice, maybe even colder. Watching the stone, she thought that it wasn't going to do anything, but it soon started to change colour. Peering into its depths, she begun to see a colour that was neither black nor green, nor was it yellow or blue. Sarah had only just noticed that it no longer felt cold, but warm. Its warmth seemed to have a pulse, though not like a heart has a pulse. Although it made no sound, it felt like it was pulsing with power. In no time at all, the entire stone turned a luminous red.

'There you have it, Minister, a _pure blood_.' Said Serena triumphantly. Sarah's nerves were staring to settle and the realisation was coming down on her. _She was pure blood. She would be able to go to Hogwarts._

As Sarah gave the stone back to Serena, Fudge, not looking happy, left. The other witches and wizards followed, except Mr Malfoy, who came over.

'I'm sorry for my attitude earlier, Serena, please forgive me.' He said apologetically. Sarah, who had always been good with people's voices and expressions, could tell that he meant it, but that did _not_ mean she liked him.

'While I may have forgiven you Lucius, it's Sarah's forgiveness you must earn.' Serena said coolly. Mr Malfoy looked at Sarah, perhaps it was the look in her eyes, or the incident from earlier in the Leaky Cauldron when they had first met, that made him say, 'I don't think she wants to forgive me?'

Serena was studying her, her eyes gleaming, 'give her time, Lucius, she _may_ in the future, but she definitely won't now.' The left of Mr Malfoy's mouth twitched, perhaps this did not please him.

'Shall we go back to the Leaky Cauldron?' he asked, changing the subject.

'Yes, I think I need a butterbeer.' Said Serena; starting to relax from all the tension she'd tried hard not to show. They went to leave, but Mr Malfoy said, 'why don't we use Floo powder? It's faster, and you must both be tired from all the walking?'

Turning, Serena nodded, 'good idea, that way we can go straight to the Leaky Cauldron.'

Lucius Malfoy led them to the nearest fireplace. Picking up a flowerpot, he presented it to her. Staring at the powder, which was full to the brim, she wondered what to do. For a few moments nothing happened, then Serena said, 'How silly of me!' they both turned to stare at her, 'of course she'd never have used Floo powder before.' Mr Malfoy passed the flowerpot to Serena.

'Now, Sarah, it's easy enough to do. Take a pinch of Floo powder, stand in the fireplace, throw it into the flames and announce where you're going. But remember it's important to speak very clearly, you don't want to end-up far from your target.'

Taking some of the powder, she stepped into the fireplace, staring at Serena for the name of their destination. Serena must have got the gist however, because she said, 'just say _Diagon Alley_.'

Sarah nodded, nervously, closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath she said as clearly as she could, 'Diagon Alley' and threw down the powder. She saw bright green through her closed eyes. After what felt like minutes, she fell out of the fireplace. At first she thought she was still at the ministry, but when she opened her eyes and looked around, she found herself in the Leaky Cauldron. Standing up, she decided that, give it some practice, she might travel that way, although it wasn't her favourite form of transport, nor would it ever be.

Hearing the fireplace erupt, she turned to see Mr Malfoy (who unlike herself, didn't have a skerrick of soot on him) step out of the fire. Draco and the woman from before, who was obviously Draco's mother, came over.

'So how'd it go?' Draco Malfoy asked her.

'Fine.' She muttered; trying to clean herself of what soot was on her clothes. At that moment the fireplace once again erupted with green fire and Serena stepped out, smiling.

Sitting down at the nearest table, Serena went to get drinks. They sat quietly, until Serena came back. They were soon in deep conversation, as the day passed.


	7. Ending The Holidays

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 7

Ending The Holidays

Having said goodbye to the Malfoy's, Serena led Sarah out onto the Muggle street, out the front of the Leaky Cauldron. It was now past sunset, and it was quite dark.

'So now what do you think of Malfoy? You can't say you just met him, you're been talking to him almost all day.' said Serena, who had clearly noticed the way she had been talking with Draco Malfoy.

'He's ok, I guess.' Serena, her eyes twinkling oddly, understood more about what was happening then she did.

Serena escorted her to the Orphanage, where she let her go off to bed. Sarah, who had started to ascend the stairs, noticed that she hadn't left. Turning to look at Serena she asked, 'aren't you leaving?'

Sarah looked her in the eyes, which were glittering strangely, as Serena said, 'I told you this morning that I would deal with the Orphanage.' Smiling, she headed for Mrs Neely's office. As to how she knew where it was, she had no idea, though her very first impression of Serena was that she could read minds and she begun to wonder if that was true.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she headed upstairs for her bedroom. The corridors were abnormally quiet, even at this time of the night. Pushing the door open to her bedroom, where she crashed into bed. She didn't even change her clothes, as she fell asleep, and for the first time in her life, as far as she knew, she did not dream.

Getting up the next morning, Sarah went to change into her favourite clothes, but upon opening her wardrobe, she was surprised at what she found. There, sitting at the bottom, was her school trunk, with her owl sleeping in its cage. As she wondered how it had gotten there, since she hadn't lugged it up the stairs the previous night, on closer inspection she discovered a letter sitting on the trunk.

Picking it up, she tore it open. Inside was a small piece of parchment.

'_I sorted it out at the Orphanage, not telling them where you're really going, obviously (I told them you're going to a boarding school), and I thought I'd bring up your school things. Also your owl's a female Tawny._

_Serena_

_P.S. Remember the school term starts on September the 1__s__, but I'll come pick you up anyway. Enjoy yourself until then (and try not to get into trouble).'_

Putting the letter back, she looked at her owl. She wasn't sure what to call it, though Serena had said that it was a female Tawny. Watching it sleep, she came up with several names, but nothing seemed to suit her. Giving up, she got dressed, and went to see Erina.

Walking down the street, she now noticed that it was completely clean and that everyone was acting like the bookstore incident from two days ago had never happened. Sitting down on that same park bench, she didn't have to wait long.

'You skipped out on me yesterday!' Turning she saw Erina, but instead of the curious, weird girl she had first met, there was an angry girl before her.

'I'm sorry, Erina, but...' she fell silent as she looked around to see if anyone was listening in on her. Turning back, she continued, 'I got my letter, see...' She didn't even have to finish, before Erina's mood changed.

'Really? Which school are you going to?'

'Which school?' Sarah didn't understand what she meant. Was there more than one magic school? Erina sat down to explain.

'There are three I know of, Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

As they talked, she soon discovered that Erina was not old enough to go and would be going next year. It was once again getting late.

'It's late, I'll keep coming to see you until I leave for Hogwarts.'

'Hogwarts? You're going to Hogwarts, we'll I see you there next year,' she smiled, 'but in the mean time...' her voice trailed off as she searched her pockets, until she pulled out a very small piece of parchment. She gave it to her, 'here you go, it's my address, and if you use one of the school owls you can write to me, Grace.'

Looking up from the address, she replied, 'I've already got a Tawny owl and it's not Grace.'

'But the other day...' but Sarah interrupted, 'that was before I found out who I truly was. My name is Sarah Prince and I'm a pureblood.'

Sarah turned and walked away, not seeing Erina's shocked face.

When September the 1st arrived, Sarah got up later then usual, which was dawn, looking at the girl's dormitory clock, she saw that it was ten minutes to ten, in the morning. She had to rush into her clothes. She figured that wearing her favourites, or her school robes, might cause unwanted attention. Sneaking downstairs, she found Serena waiting for her in the hallway.

Stepping outside, Serena said, 'I'm glad you're up early, because I couldn't get you a mode of transport.'

After what felt like at least half an hour, having had to drag her trunk (Serena carried the cage) Sarah was very exhausted when they arrived at King's Cross Station. Serena put her things on a trolley, 'Here's your ticket, don't lose it, otherwise you'll never be able to get on board.' Taking the ticket, Sarah saw that she had to get onto Platform nine and three quarters and that the Hogwarts Express left at eleven o'clock.

'Platform nine and three quarters?' she asked confused.

'I'll show you how to get on the platform, follow me.' Sarah tagged along behind Serena, until she stopped. Sarah soon found herself standing between platforms nine and ten.

'Here we are, now Sarah, just walk straight at the barrier between the platforms, and it's important not to be afraid.' Sarah was about to do as Serena had told her when she continued, 'If you're nervous, just run at the barrier.'

'Oh, I almost forgot.' muttered Serena, putting her hand in her pocket. A moment later she pulled out a book. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either. It had a black cover with silver and gold embroidery-like illustrations and letters on it.

'This is for you,' Serena told her.

'What is it?'

Serena smiled, 'you could say it's your family tree.'

'Ok, will you be coming?' Sarah asked as she took the book.

Serena had a strange glint in her eyes, 'yes of course I'll be coming, now get a move on, we haven't got all day, we've only half an hour.'

Looking at the station's clock, she realised that it was now half past ten.

'Well at least we're not late.' She said smiling. Sarah ran at the barrier before Serena could reply. She shut her eyes, thinking she might run into the wall. Surely she'd have hit it by now? Opening her eyes, she found herself in a different place. Turning around, she saw a sigh reading, _'Platform nine and three quarters._' Smiling, she headed for the train.

She suddenly stopped. Looking around, she thought she'd seen someone she knew, but was mistaken. She continued to walk until she spotted Kerrie Arith, who was looking much like she had the day she'd met her. It didn't take Kerrie long to notice her, and she beckoned her to come over. Feeling nervous again, Sarah approached Kerrie.

'Hi, Sarah, had fun?'

'Yeah, a bit.' Kerrie soon noticed her owl.

'That's a Tawny Owl, what's its name?'

Looking down at her owl, Sarah said, 'I'm not sure what to call her.'

'Oh, don't worry you'll come up with something.'

'Better get on the train,' said the man with blue-green eyes, who would undoubtedly be Kerrie's father. Sarah got on the train with Kerrie. Their trunks (and themselves) on board they sat down to wait for the train to leave. Sarah, in her excitement, had forgotten about Serena, and was soon in deep conversation with Kerrie.


	8. Muggle Born

A/N: Originally this wasn't going to be a chapter, but since they do meet on th train, I thought I'd better put it in. Sorry if it's a bit short, but I couldn't get this chapter to go any longer (and thanx for the reviews)

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 8

Muggle Born

'And the Great Hall is spectacular, they say it mirrors the sky outside.' Said Kerrie, as the Hogwarts Express moved along the train tracks, on it's way to Hogwarts.

'Tell me more about Hogwarts.'

'There are four houses, their like your home, while you're at Hogwarts. Each house has their own qualities, and dormitories' Kerrie explained, 'Gryffindor House nurtures courage and commitment to a cause, while Ravenclaw House nurtures thoughtful scholarship and intellectual brilliance. Hufflepuff House nurtures hard work, tolerance and loyalty, where as Slytherin House nurtures self-sufficient cunning, resourcefulness and ambition, though some say that Slytherin's are evil, I don't believe that.'

In Sarah's view, Kerrie was the sort of person who stuck to her beliefs and didn't take nasty remarks lightly. After a while the food trolley came around with food like she'd never seen nor had before. Pulling out her money, she bought several of everything. As they sat eating them, Kerrie explained each one before she opened the packaging. After what felt like hours, the doors opened to reveal a boy with white-blond hair and a pointed face.

Seeing the boy, Sarah said, 'there you are Draco, was getting to think you'd missed the train.' In Diagon Alley he had told her to call him Draco, which she had finally done. His face may not have gone red, but it did have a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

'Me, miss the Hogwarts Express? Not on your life.' At that moment Sarah noticed the two burly looking boys standing either side of Malfoy, who noticed where she was looking.

'This is Crabbe,' pointing to the boy on his right, 'and Goyle,' indicating the other boy.

Kerrie made a soft disdainful noise that only Sarah heard. Wondering why she didn't like Malfoy, Sarah said, 'this is Kerrie.'

Kerrie looked up at her, was that fury in her eyes? Draco watched Kerrie suspiciously.

'As in Arith?' he asked. Turning to Draco Malfoy, Kerrie nodded.

'When did you two meet?' he asked curious. Sarah explained that they had met in Madam Malkin's, while her meetings with Malfoy, wasn't as pretty. Kerrie couldn't help but laugh when she told her, but Sarah was soon laughing with her, followed by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Sometime past midday, Sarah needed to go to the loo. Leaving them, she said she'd be back soon.

After a quick jaunt in the loo, she stepped outside the door, only the stumble into someone.

'Sorry,' she apologized, automatically.

'No, it's my fault,' said the girl, as the toilet door banged, causing them both to jump.

She was quite pretty and she seemed like a nice person. Sarah hadn't known many nice people, only Jenny... and Miss Melrose. Of course that had been before she'd met Erina and Serena, so maybe this girl was too.

'Hi,' said the girl, extending her hand, 'my name's Hermione Granger.'

Taking her hand, she replied, just as politely, 'Sarah Prince, nice to meet you, Hermione.'

'Nice to meet you too,' she paused, 'so, what do you know about Hogwarts?'

'Not much, I'm kind of new to all this.'

'Me too, I'm Muggle born.' Sarah recalled what Serena had said about muggle borns.

'So, your parents are muggles?'

'Yes, are you muggle born, too?' asked Hermione, sounding very polite, even more then she had before.

'No, I'm a pure blood, but I was raised by muggles.' She didn't think it mattered as to _how_ she was raised, _who cared how they had treated her?_

'Well, it was nice meeting you Hermione, let's hang out sometime, ok?'

'That would be really great, see you at Hogwarts, then?'

'Yeah, see you, Hermione,' she said cheerfully, before heading back to the compartment.

Sarah didn't know what it was about going to Hogwarts that was making her life so magical and special. All she knew was that her life had done a 180 flip, and everything was just turning into rainbows. Life was going to be perfect, forever.

If only she could see the future...


	9. Zachary McCormack

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 9

Zachary McCormack

After several hours, Kerrie said, 'look,' pointing out the window, her long brown hair bouncing, while her blue-green eyes bulged with excitement, 'it's getting dark, we should be arriving soon.' Malfoy and his cronies were already in their school robes, so they waited outside, while Kerrie and Sarah got changed. Hogwarts seemed to have come too soon; she had been enjoying her conversation, even though it was about broomsticks. She hadn't really been listening when Malfoy had been talking about them in Diagon Alley; she'd been too excited about Hogwarts. Having gotten changed, the train had stopped. They had arrived at a station, within a town.

'This is Hogsmeade,' Kerrie told her, 'Hogsmeade village is the only purely Wizard occupied town in England.' Kerrie sounded strangely like that girl she'd met earlier on the train.

As they got off the train, a boy with short spiky brown hair and a snobbish-looking face, deliberately pushed into them.

'Hey!' shouted Kerrie, she didn't like mean people, and always stuck up for her friends.

'Hey, what?' asked the boy, but when he saw Sarah, he added, 'I don't believe it,' he then became very rude, 'what are you doing here?'

Sarah immediately recognized him. 'What's it look like I'm doing, ignoramus.'

'You shouldn't be here.' He whispered dangerously.

Sarah raised her eyebrows, 'oh, then if I'm not allowed here, then you certainly aren't.'

But before the boy could retort, an excessively big man with a beard, who was holding a lantern and seemed to have a very cheerful personality (though he didn't look very cheerful at that moment), came over.

'C'mon now, the school term hasn't even started yet,' he bellowed, 'get on yer way to Hogwarts an' be thankful Professor Snape wasn't 'ere to see this, McCormack,' looking at Sarah and her company, he added, 'yeh lot be firs' years, so follow me.'

'Firs' years, firs' years follow me!' the man's booming voice called, as McCormack left.

Sarah asked Kerrie, 'who's that?' Sarah felt grateful that he had shown up. Knowing not only what Zachary was like, she also knew how much older he was. Thinking about it, Sarah was almost certain that he'd be in third year.

'That's Rubeus Hagrid, he's the Hogwarts gamekeeper.' Explained Kerrie.

'Do you know what house Zachary's in?' As far as Sarah was concerned, whatever house he was in, she wouldn't be.

'Who?' Kerrie asked, not understanding.

'That boy, his name's Zachary McCormack.'

'You know him?' she asked bewildered.

'Not in a good way,' she muttered.

'Well, from what I could tell, he's a Ravenclaw.'

'How could you tell?'

Kerrie smiled, 'he had an eagle. Each house has an emblem. Ravenclaw has a bronze eagle on a blue field, Gryffindor a golden lion on a red background. Hufflepuff has a black and white badger on yellow, while Slytherin has a silver serpent with a green backdrop.' Sarah faintly recalled McCormack to have a small blue badge sown into his robes with a bronze eagle. Kerrie was right he was in Ravenclaw.

All the first years followed Hagrid down a steep narrow path, as they reached the lake, Sarah was the first to spot Hogwarts.

'Wow! It's magnificent!' Sarah was sure she'd heard Kerrie giggle beside her.

'No more'n four to a boat.' Hagrid called. Sarah got into a boat with Kerrie. She spotted Malfoy in the dark, some distance away, getting into a boat with Crabbe, Goyle and some other boy she didn't know. Kerrie let two girls get into the same boat as them. They were all quiet as they approached Hogwarts across the lake.

When they finally got out of the boats, Sarah recalled something Kerrie had said.

'But Kerrie, you said Ravenclaw's full of smart people?'

Kerrie stared at her, 'Ravenclaw is full of intellectual people, yes, so what?'

'No matter how much he pretends to be, Zachary isn't smart.'

'Well, the hat must have had a reason.'

'The hat?' Kerrie obviously kept forgetting just how little she knew.

'The Sorting Hat, is the means of how we get sorted into our house teams, you just put it on.' She felt relieved, she had been thinking that she had to do magic in order to be sorted.


	10. The Great Hall

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 10

The Great Hall

Arriving at Hogwarts was the most exciting and scariest thing she had ever done. Entering the Great Hall, they followed McGonagall down the centre, when she saw the four long tables; she suspected that each house was segregated. Looking at all the faces, just like at the station, she thought she saw someone she knew, but was mistaken.

Halfway down the hall, she saw two boys sitting together that looked just like Zachary's older brothers; Dave and Harvey, then suddenly, she realised that it _was _Dave and Harvey. She whispered to Kerrie, 'what house is that?'

Kerrie, looking where she indicated (using her eyes), replied, 'Hufflepuff.'

When they reached the front, they waited in a line. In front of them was a table, with several people sitting behind it, with a very large window behind them. In front of the high table, with several people sitting behind it, who were obviously the teachers, was a very old hat sitting on a stool; this must have been the Sorting Hat!

McGonagall simply explained, 'when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.' As they waited to be sorted, she found it hard for her mind to not dwell on the house names, Erina, Kerrie, Jenny, and most of all Malfoy.

Her friend was the second to be called by Professor McGonagall, 'Kerrie Arith'. She watched as her friend sat down, the hat put on her head. She got the feeling that they might no be able to be together in the same house, she hoped they would. She waited, as all was quiet. She found she felt strange when the hall was so quiet. Suddenly she felt a pang, as the Sorting Hat called out 'SLYTHERIN'. She saw one of the teachers' smile and clap more than the others. She was certain she'd seen him before. Kerrie's house cheered her as she left to join them at their table.

'Hermione Granger,' called McGonagall. The girl, she'd met and talked to on the Hogwarts Express, walked up to the stool and eagerly jammed the sorting hat on her head. After a while, the hat shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR.' A first year boy, with red hair, groaned. Hermione went to sit down at the Gryffindor table, which was cheering for her. When she had sat down, Hermione looked at her and smiled.

'Alexander Flint,' called McGonagall, making Sarah look back to the sorting hat. Alexander sat on the stool with the hat on his head, for what felt like minutes, before it shouted, 'SLYTHERIN.' Alexander left to join the cheering Slytherins, a smirk playing on his face.

'Alexandria Ingram,' came McGonagall's voice, again. Since she was so nervous, she didn't catch every name McGonagall called. The Girl with short brown hair and bright greem eyes, who was standing next to her, walked forward, her back and shoulders straight as she walked over to put on the sorting hat.

'SLYTHERIN,' the hat cried. She, like the boy, smirked as she approached the cheering Slytherins, though Sarah noticed, Alexandria wasn't the only one.

She waited anxiously for her name to be called. She had finally gotten used to being "Sarah Ella Prince". She heard Professor McGonagall's voice call 'Draco Malfoy'. Suddenly her mind was devoid of all thoughts, she found she couldn't think at all as she watched him approach the hat. The hat hadn't really touched his head when it cried 'SLYTHERIN.' That same teacher smiled as he, and everyone else, clapped. Surely she'd seen him before. Her mind was her own again when a scary thought struck her. What if she wasn't sorted into a house? She dreaded the thought.

'Harry Potter'

Suddenly the hall was filled with many whisperings as he walked towards McGonagall and the old sorting hat. Catching a glimpse of the hook nosed teacher in black, in the corner of her eye, she could see that he didn't look too pleased, and he held a curious expression. People were trying to get a view of Harry Potter as the hat was placed on his head. Everyone became silent, so silent that you'd be able to hear a pin drop. The hat didn't take forever, yet it didn't announce at once. After a short while the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR'.

The hook nosed man looked even less pleased (if that were possible) as the loudest shouts she had ever heard in her life came from the Gryffidor table as Harry Potter went to sit down. She got really nervous, she knew she was next, and sure enough, Professor McGonagall called, 'Sarah Prince'.

Having no idea why – the hook nosed man was giving her his full attention, watching her curiously with his black eyes, as she walked forward. She sat down on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Where was she to end up? The hall was gone from view; it was now all black. She felt like she was in a void of silence. She sat there nervous. She heard a voice, was the hat talking?

'Shy, but brave once you get going, very smart, very cunning, and a will to fight for your beliefs, though I think your mind knows more than you understand.' it said. 'Talented too, why your time at Hogwarts will be _most impressive_...' The hat muttered into silence. What house was it going to put her in?

She got the feeling that the hat was searching deep into her mind. Perhaps finding things she didn't even know nor wanted others to know. She hated this feeling of probing in her mind, (though this was the first time). Suddenly a small bit of her power broke free and shielded her mind, but it left as quickly as it had come, surprised, she had lowered her barrier without realising it.

'You're a difficult one to place.' It's voice echoed in her mind. Sarah felt a sinking feeling, was she going to be sent back?

'Hmm... Hufflepuff doesn't suit you. Ah! But you would do _well_ in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor...' Did this mean she wouldn't be able to be friends with her new friend, Kerrie? Although she still had Hermione.

'_Which house am I going to be in?'_ she thought, not knowing that the hat could hear her.

'I've got just the house for you, but...'

'_So get on with it then.'_ She felt like she'd been here forever, she was beginning to lose her patience and her nerves were getting to her.

'As you wish,' it said, as if it had only just come to a conclusion. 'Then you'd better be...'

The hat paused, she gripped the chair; she knew the hat was going to announce it to the Great Hall for all to hear. She was shocked when it shouted her house name, she could hear the cheering from within the hat before it was lifted from her head.

She walked over to her house table a little shaken. So she couldn't see why the hat had placed her in this house, but maybe in due time she may come to realise, _it's reasons_.

She looked up at the High Table, her eyes meeting with the hooked nosed man's. He wasn't smiling as much as he had for Kerrie or Draco. He clapped along with everyone else, perhaps not as enthusiastic as she'd expected. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt like smiling, as if some happiness inside her wanted to brake free. She smiled with the happiest feeling she'd ever had. Seeing this, his mouth curved into a more visible smile and he clapped more enthusiastically. Sitting down, she looked around at her fellow house members, still smiling. Seeing her smile, they all smiled back (though some grinned).

'_Slytherin', the Sorting Hat had said..._

Turning to Kerrie, she asked, carefully, keeping her voice down so only she'd hear, 'whose that hooked-nosed teacher?' Kerrie didn't even look away from the sorting, when she whispered flatly, 'that's Professor Snape, Potion's Master, our Head of House.' That would explain his smile when both Kerrie and Draco were sorted into Slytherin, but that didn't explain why he seemed so familiar, or why he looked at her with such curiosity and thoughtfulness.

She turned back to the sorting hat just in time to see the last person being sorted. 'Blaise Zabini,' McGonagall had called. The hat was placed on his head and it didn't take long for the hat to shout 'SLYTHERIN'.

She cheered along with the rest of her house. As Slytherin House cheered Zabini Blaise, her eyes caught Snape's, he still watched her, as if he could foretell trouble. She knew that his opinions mattered because he was her Head of House. He could very well expel her if he wished, but she doubted she'd ever get in _that_ much trouble.

How little she knew...

So deep in thought, she hadn't heard what Dumbledore had said, but for some reason she knew he'd not said anything of importance. Sitting next to Kerrie, Sarah helped herself to a pork chop, as her eyes moved around the Great Hall.

She remembered all the things she had been told since she had heard about Hogwarts, but this was nothing like she'd expected, she was lost for words. The Great Hall was magnificent, the ceiling seemed to reflect the night sky and there were floating candles. She was in awe, so in awe that it took her a few moments to realise that people were talking nearby.

'...Father will be so pleased to know that I've made it into Slytherin.' It was Draco Malfoy. Although Malfoy seemed upset about sitting next to a ghost, he was quite cheerful about being in Slytherin. He was sitting some distance to her right, talking to some boys sitting near him. Zabini was sitting next to him while Crabbe, Goyle and one skinny boy she didn't know, that she'd seen with Malfoy in the boat as they'd crossed the lake, was sitting across from him. Sarah couldn't help but think of him as a miniature Snape. He looked just like the professor, from the black eyes to the shoulder-length black hair and even his nose was hooked like the Professor's.

Turning to her friend Kerrie, who was sitting on her left, she asked, 'What do you think our first lessons are going to be like?'

Kerrie, swallowing the piece of steak in her mouth, turned to her, 'I don't know, but we'll most likely be starting things small, since we don't know much magic.'

When she thought she could eat no more, (to her surprise), everything on the plates vanished to be replaced with desserts. She was happy to spot the chocolate éclairs; she had always wanted to try one and had never had the opportunity, until now. Thankfully she had enough room for at least one, as she happily helped herself to an éclair.

Her friend Kerrie was talking to an older girl on her left about classes, while Draco Malfoy was talking to Blaise Zabini, (the only person sitting between her and Malfoy) and the boy that looked like Professor Snape, about what sounded like some sort of magical creature, while Crabbe and Goyle were feeding their faces. Feeling sleepy, she looked up at the High Table. Professor Snape was talking to a man wearing a purple turban, while McGonagall and Dumbledore were happily chatting away.

Finally, after what felt like forever, it was time to go to bed.


	11. First Night At Hogwarts

A/N: Hmm... It's chapter 11, not 10.

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 11

First Night At Hogwarts

Sarah and Kerrie had been having such a good time, that they hadn't noticed everyone leaving the Great Hall. Rushing to catch up, they didn't find their house prefects. They headed back to the Great Hall. Standing outside they got worried. How were they going to find their dormitory? At that moment someone stepped out of the Great Hall. They looked surprised to see them.

Snape, his gaze raking over them, sneered, 'Shouldn't you be in bed?' His tone was a little too sharp for her liking.

'Surely they have a reason, Severus?' Dumbledore told Snape, most likely thinking of their well-being.

Thinking it best to be honest, she replied, 'We lost track of the prefects, Professor.' Snape scowled.

Snape was watching them with his black eyes, Sarah got the impression he could read minds. He didn't look entirely pleased by this statement, but...

'Follow me.'

He left Dumbledore to himself as he headed for the Slytherin Common Room. Not wanting to get lost again, they hurried after him. Sticking close to Kerrie, she followed Professor Snape. He led them down into the dungeons. They walked down many stairs; she hoped that she'd be able to remember the way.

'You're lucky I was delayed by the headmaster on my way down here,' he said silkily as they trooped after him, 'otherwise you'd have never found the common room,' he fell silent for a moment, thoughtful, 'at least not tonight, anyway.'

Finally, when they had come to a wall, which looked like stone, he turned towards them and gave a short explanation.

'Some places, like the common room, can only be opened by passwords,' turning back to the wall, Snape said, 'Serpent.' The wall opened to reveal an entrance. Snape was scowling at them as they entered.

Inside was a long, low stone room, with a fireplace carved into the stone at the back. It had many comfortable looking seats. For some reason it reminded her of home, which she thought didn't make any sense, or did it?

Everyone was sitting around waiting for the professor's arrival. Sitting down in the nearest chair, they sat quietly to listen to the professor's rules. Professor Snape was surveying them cautiously with his dark eyes.

'You will start your day,' Snape began slowly, watching them all carefully as he spoke, 'by getting up at seven-thirty,' then seeing three older girls, a blonde, a redhead and a brunette, trying not to giggle, he added dangerously, 'yes, that includes you, Miss Jezebel, Miss Hutchins and Miss Pavis. No, if, buts or maybes, you are _all_ to get up at seven-thirty am, _every day_,' putting emphasis to the words, drawing them out slowly, as if trying to make it sink in.

'You are _all_ to wear the _proper_ clothes and _act_ as a lady or gentleman _should_,' he paused, 'at _all _times.' He was racking them all with his gaze, silent for a few moments, before he continued. 'You will not be late for _any_ class. You will help your housemates, when they are in danger or need of assistance,' he suddenly became stern, 'this does not mean duelling, which is prohibited, to _all_ students.'

After he explained other rules, and went into more depth with the scheduled times, he passed to his last topic of conversation.

'Straying from the rules or allocated times, will not be tolerated. Do I make myself clear?' - everyone nodded - 'If you wish to look over what I have said, then you can read it off the noticeboard,'- he pointed at the said board - 'where they will always remain, if you should ever need them.'

'Any questions?' Snape asked. The boy sitting next to Sarah raised his hand.

'Yes, Mr Malfoy?'

'When are Quidditch tryouts, sir?'

Snape smirked, 'you believe yourself ready, do you?' and without waiting for an answer, he continued, 'tryouts with be posted on the board, by the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint. Speaking of tryouts, first years will not be able to apply, all other years, except fifth and above will have to have permission, by either, a prefect, the Quidditch Captain, or myself. Though my permission is only as a last resort, if the captain and prefects are busy or you are very persistent to be on the team, otherwise, _don't_ bother me on Quidditch.'

'Any more questions?' Snape asked softly, but there were no raised hands, 'no one?' but there was only silence. He then finished off with his usual words. 'Then, this is where I leave you. If you have any questions, find one of the prefects or an older student,' his eyes lingering on them all, before departing the Slytherin common room.

'Well _that_ was interesting.' Said Malfoy.

'_Gee_, he must have really cut you deep,' replied Kerrie, maliciously, causing Malfoy to throw her a nasty look.

'Come on, let's go to bed and get some sleep,' suggest Sarah, not wanting a conflict to occur. Kerrie agreed. As they left, Sarah sent Malfoy an apologetic expression, which caused him to blush a little.

Looking around, they found a prefect (which Sarah noticed was the girl that Kerrie had been talking to at the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall about Classes) and walked over to her. Kerrie explained what had happened and the girl happily helped them. She pointed to a wall to one side, where there was a corridor. She explained that was the dormitories, and that the boys were on the left and the girls on the right. She then told them that their things were already laid out for them in their rooms.

Leaving the Prefect, they went to bed. Walking down the corridor, they reached an intersection, remembering what the girl had said they turned right.

Inside was a large room, where there were beds, each bed had a trunk at the end.

As Sarah lay in bed, she was overwhelmed about merely being at Hogwarts, let alone the fact that the Sorting Hat had put her in Slytherin. She knew she would dream, she always dreamt, but since she was in a magical place, it would probably be worse, although she hoped beyond hope that it wasn't. Her eyes started to droop as her head laid back to rest into her pillow. Soon she was sound asleep as she started to dream...

_She saw herself in a gloomy sort of classroom, as Kerrie was about to add some sort of quills to a bubbling cauldron that was sitting on the fire. With a sleepy look at the blackboard, she saw herself quickly stop her friend from making a terrible mistake. _

_The dream melted away to form the Slytherin common room, where Draco Malfoy was talking to her about something or other. They were both very interested in what the other said, as the scene melted into another dream._

_Suddenly, she was in a dream where everything was dark, she knew this dream very well, because she dreamt it almost every night. Every detail, from the many trees to the darkness of the night, was the same. She saw the man again and as he always was, hiding behind a fallen tree, as he was surround by people wearing cloaks. She heard one of the people adjacent him yell something she'd never heard before, was it a spell? She saw the man manage to dodge a beam of light, which had produced from the tip of a wand. The man was suddenly scared, as he ran into a creature that reminded her of death, as it started to inhale deeply as if it was trying to kill him with it's breath. He fell to the ground, as what looked-like a floating cloak with a fragile skeleton underneath, floated away. The man was helped to his feet by some men, who looked like they'd done this sort of thing many times before, the man who had ran into the floating creature looked different somehow._

_The dream melted into the next, where in a place full of big trees, she could see the full moon. In the darkness, only because of the light of the moon, she saw a wolfish creature attack a woman with long flowing blonde hair, as she screamed to her death, while a little girl's scream was heard._


	12. Not The Best First Day

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 12

Not The Best First Day

All of a sudden Sarah found herself sitting up in bed out of breath. Still in shock from her dreams, it took her some time to realise that people were giggling and talking nearby.

'...She was saying something weird in her dreams, did you hear?'

'Yeah, something about "don't do that!" and "look at the blackboard"' she scoffed, 'I mean, pur-_lease_, like what is she talking about?'

'And what's that boy _Malfoy_ got to do with it?' said the first girl.

'Yeah,' said the girl who had scoffed her, 'and what's this about someone being attacked?'

'What about the one that was getting murdered?' another girl said.

As they laughed, Sarah wished she could just disappear or at least change her dreams. She felt like she just wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew she couldn't because it was morning and she didn't want to be late on her first day. Suddenly an angry voice was heard, a voice she recognised.

'Just leave her alone! Everyone has weird dreams once in a while.' It was Kerrie. Although she appreciated her friend's assistance, she couldn't help but notice that her friend had no idea about her dreams, so she figured she'd have to tell her.

Still giggling, the other girls left the room, a silence followed.

'Sarah, I know you heard all of that. Would you mind explaining it to me.'

Sighing, Sarah got out of bed. She looked at Kerrie, who was fully dressed.

'You'd better get dressed first, it'll have to wait.' Kerrie turned away and went to her trunk, as she got out her school things, Sarah got dressed into her school robes. Grabbing her bag with her schoolbooks in it, she followed Kerrie out to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She didn't talk much at breakfast, and Kerrie didn't ask her any questions. Sarah, thinking about that morning's events, was stunned when a hundred owls came flying into the Great Hall, to her relief she wasn't the only one surprised. When they got their timetables they left for class.

Back at the orphanage, she had found history boring. History of Magic wasn't that much more interesting. The only real interesting thing she'd found about it was the fact that it was tort by a ghost. She had received a shock when she'd seen him fly into the classroom through the blackboard. Although she listened as everything sunk in, she still found it boring. Who could have known that a droning voice could make such a subject so boring?

On their way to Transfiguration, the Slytherin girls from that morning giggled at her, though they said nothing. Deciding to follow old advice that people always gave about things like this, she ignored them as if they weren't there.

On first glance she thought that Professor McGonagall was the sort of teacher you wouldn't think of mucking up on, she had been right of course. They were warned as soon as they had sat down.

McGonagall made turning matches into needles seem easy, until she actually tried it. Finally at the end of class she managed it. In fact she was the only one, which earned her five points for Slytherin. When the bell rang, she walked with Kerrie down to lunch. Sarah was sure that her friend Kerrie knew she wasn't very talkative today. Especially after what had happened that morning.

Today, Sarah found the Great Hall a little uncomfortable, but she tried not to hurry her lunch. After lunch was double Herbiology, the teacher was Professor Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff House. She was a nice plump lady who knew her subject well.

Since it was reaching the afternoon and there was time before they had to go to the Great Hall for tea, Kerrie led her away to a quiet place in the Hogwarts grounds and asked her about her dreams.

'Kerrie, my dreams aren't once in a while, they're every night and I'm staring to get sick of it. Having dreams like these aren't normal.'

'Why, what's not normal about them?'

Sarah seemed reluctant to answer, but Kerrie's persistence finally got what was really worrying her.

'I had a nightmare last night...Two in fact.' She was silent a moment, as if she didn't want to continue. As Sarah told her about the dreams, Kerrie's face was getting more and more pale, as if she'd seen something worse than a ghost. Seeing Kerrie's face she asked, 'what's wrong?'

At first it looked like she wasn't going to answer, but then she said in a very shaky voice, 'what you just described is a creature called a Dementor; it's the creature that guards the wizard prison Azkaban. They suck your soul out though their mouth, it's what's called the Dementor's Kiss, and from what you just told me, the man you saw had just lost his soul. You see, when a Dementor gives its kiss, all that's left is a person with no soul, an empty shell. The men you saw are most likely Aurors,' seeing Sarah's confusion, Kerrie added, 'in other words, _Dark wizard catchers_,' She fell silent, but after a while Kerrie said, 'as for your other dream, what you saw attacking that woman was a werewolf...'

'Werewolf? Do they really exist?'

Kerrie turned to her, 'yes, they do exist. They turn into the wolf at the full moon and have no memory of who or what they are. They only answer the call of their own kind, and they'd attack their best friend if they came across their path.'

When she was in the Great Hall, having tea, Sarah seemed more talkative, now that she had gotten her dreams off her chest she was feeling better. After a nice dinner they walked back to the Slytherin common room. Turning towards the wall, Kerrie said, 'now, what was the password again?'

Sarah, thinking quickly, and she could think as quickly as lightning, tried to find a way out of their predicament, but she didn't have to try hard. At that moment a boy came walking into the corridor and noticed them immediately.

'What's the matter, forgot the password?' It was Alexander Flint. The boy looked a lot like the Quidditch Captain, Marcus Flint. Sarah wondered whether he was related.

'Yes, I have forgotten it.' Admitted Kerrie.

'Oh, that's easy. Serpent.' Upon his last word, the entrance to the common room opened.

'Thank you, Flint.' Said Kerrie, politely. Sarah rolled her eyes (they didn't see it). _'Some friend,'_ Sarah found herself thinking.

Since she had been thinking about friendship, she remembered Erina and Jenny. She decided to send a letter to Erina. She knew she couldn't send one to Jenny, at least not by owl, besides, she didn't know _where_ to send it.

Thinking fast, Sarah said to Kerrie, 'I'm going to send a letter, see you later.' Kerrie was shocked by this sudden action and only muttered, 'ok'. Sarah left them, heading for the owlery.

Reaching the owlery, she was amazed as to how many owls there were. She grabbed a large spare piece of parchment from her bag and begun to write the events of the past two days, since she left the orphanage. Looking at her owl, she gave her a few strokes and said, 'I'll come up with a name _soon_, I promise.' Tying the letter to her owl's foot, she let it fly out into the night.

She pulled out the letter she'd found in her room, when she'd got up to get dressed in the morning, after her trip to Diagon Alley on July the 31st, she read it over for what was easily the fifth time.

'_I sorted it out at the Orphanage, not telling them where you're really going, obviously (I told them you're going to a boarding school), and I thought I'd bring up your school things. Also your owl's a female Tawny._

_Serena_

_P.S. Remember the school term starts on September the 1__s__, but I'll come pick you up anyway. Enjoy yourself until then (and try not to get into trouble).'_

Had Serena known about the bookstore incident? Putting away the letter, she thought of names to call her owl, as she headed back to the common room, except she couldn't find it. Looking for the stretch of wall that Professor Snape had taken them to, she wandered the corridors.

'I'm lost,' she admitted, after several minutes. Sarah always found it better to admit things then to bottle them up inside.

'Need some help?' came a voice from some distance behind her. Turning, she saw none other then Draco Malfoy.

'Yes, please,' she said, before she realised.

Malfoy, walking past her, asked, 'and how can I help you?'

Sarah, hurrying to keep up, said 'I'm lost, I can't find the common room.'

Draco smiled, 'that's easy,' he said, reaching an intersection, 'this way' and he walked down the left, Sarah hurrying to keep up with him. Draco stopped in front of a wall. Sarah soon realised that it was the stretch of wall from the previous night.

'Thank you, Draco,' she said. Once again, using his first name, causing a slight pink tinge to creep up Malfoy's cheeks.

'Any time,' he said, pretending that he hadn't blushed, or come close to blushing.

They entered the common room.


	13. Two Surprises Too Many

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 13

Two Surprises Too Many

Come Friday morning, she had forgotten what day it was. Sarah had been wondering what Jenny and Erina had been doing since she had last seen them. They hadn't yet found their way to the common room by themselves, or to classes, though she tried not to be late. Her first few days hadn't been all that bad. She had only seen Zachary and his brothers on the night of her arrival, and they hadn't approached her in the Great Hall, _yet_.

Sarah still hadn't found a name for her owl, which flew into the Great Hall with all the others, she was bearing a letter and a small parcel. Dropping it in front of her, the owl landed on her shoulder. Sarah stroked her on her chest, before picking up the letter. Opening the letter, she knew it was from Erina, she begun to read it quietly to herself, so that no one would hear her.

'_Hi Sarah, please excuse the lateness of my reply._

_Congratulations on Slytherin (my whole family's been in it for generations). _

_Sorry about getting angry at you about not coming to see me that day. Seems your first two days have been a little exciting. I've heard of the Malfoy's, there said to be the richest pureblood wizarding family, though that is unproven. It's cool that you're pureblood (so am I). Don't forget to have fun, but make sure you do your best._

_Not much happening here (wizarding families get home schooled) _

_I'll see you next year; hope you like the gift I sent you._

_From your friend_

Erina Frangipani 

_P.S. Your apology about your abrupt leaving on the 1__st__ of August__is accepted._

Smiling, she put the letter away, so anyone else wouldn't read it. She wasn't sure whether she should open the gift here or later in the common room. She didn't know Erina very well yet, and was worried about what she might have sent her. Deciding it didn't matter, she carefully ripped off the rapping to reveal, to be honest, she didn't know what it was. It looked like some sort of spinning top. Quickly, before anyone noticed it, she put it away with the letter. She'd ask Erina, yes, that's what she'd do.

After Charms, she went up to the Owlery, to she her owl.

'I'm sorry I haven't found a name for you, but give it time and I will. Don't worry, I keep my promises.' She stoked her for several minutes, until someone came into the Owlery.

'Shouldn't you be going to class?' It was the boy that looked like Snape. He tied a letter to a barn owl, and let it go. 'Come on, we don't want to be late, especially since we've got Professor Snape.' Hearing the Professor's name reminded her that it was Friday.

Letting her owl go back to sleep, she left with the boy. It was her fifth day at Hogwarts, and she still didn't know his name, but she didn't dare ask, nor was she going to. Walking with him, down into the dungeons, they reached Snape's classroom, just in time. Snape appeared a moment later, and they walked in.

Kerrie was sitting near the front, parallel with Snape's desk. Sitting next to her, the boy that looked like the Professor, sat next to Malfoy. Between her and the boy, was only a walkway, Kerrie on her right. Sitting behind Malfoy, was his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

Like before, Sarah got the impression that Snape could read minds. Snape called the register, pausing at a few of the names (like Malfoy) and smiling, but when he got to _Harry Potter _he said softly, 'Ah, yes, Harry Potter our new – _celebrity_'. When he reached her name, he seemed to pause the most, though he said nothing and finished calling the names. He explained about potions, his words were very inspiring for her, and she felt eager to begin.

'Potter!' Snape said suddenly, causing her to jump in surprise, 'what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' Although the question wasn't meant for her, she wrote down the question and her own answer in a quiet subtle way.

'I don't know, sir,' came Potter's reply. Sarah watched Snape carefully, and saw his lip's curl into a sneer.

'Tut, tut – fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?'

Again, she wrote it down.

'I don't know, sir,' came his reply, again.

'Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, potter?' Harry Potter must either be stupid or snobby not to have read his books, though, Sarah knew that not all people could remember as well as she did. Besides, that stuff was in the back of the book, she knew that because she'd read through all her books.

'What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?' As Sarah wrote it down, she began to wonder if Professor Snape disliked Harry Potter.

'I don't know,' he said softly, 'I think Hermione does, though, why don't you ask her?' During Snape's questioning of Harry, Sarah hadn't noticed Hermione, now standing, her hand stretched as far as it would go. Although some laughed at Potter's words, Snape did not.

To Hermione, he snapped, 'Sit down,' then back to Potter, 'for your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite.' As Snape spoke, she had read over her answers, surprisingly she was right. Well, she'd already knew about monkshood, wolfsbane and aconite, before she had found out she was a witch, as for the rest, she had read though her books very thoroughly.

'Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?'

Everyone rushed to copy it down, as she carefully watched Snape. 'And a point will be taken for your cheek, Potter,' Snape said over the noise. Sarah was more certain then ever, that Snape didn't like Harry Potter.

As the lesson continued, Sarah fought hard not to fall asleep. For the last few night's she had not been having a good night's sleep. Although she was tired, she was sure she had been here before, yet this was her first potions lesson. She watched Kerrie as she readied the porcupine quills she was about to add them to the bubbling cauldron before her. Turning towards the blackboard, she read the line Kerrie was up to; _make sure to take the cauldron __off__ the fire, __before__ you add the porcupine quills._ She read it three times (because she was tired) before it made sense, turning to look at Kerrie (she saw the quills in her hands) she quickly reached out and stopped her.

'Don't do that!' she told her, firmly.

Kerrie, looking at her as if she were an annoying fly, retorted, 'don't think you're better then me!'

Sarah was in shock and disbelief, 'look at the blackboard,' she whispered furiously. Kerrie looked up at the black board. Reading the same line several times, she looked back at Sarah in astonishment.

'Well done, Miss Prince,' came Snape's voice from behind them, which caused both of them to jump. Because of their argument, they had not noticed his presence, 'ten points for awareness,' Snape walked past like a malevolent bat.


	14. A Welcome Surprise

A/N at end

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 14

A Welcome Surprise

'Quite menacing that Professor Snape, isn't he?' whispered Kerrie on their way to the Great Hall for tea, after leaving their first Potions class.

'If you say so,' Sarah shrugged. She didn't think he was menacing, nor did she really like him, in fact she didn't really like any man, woman or child. Gaining her trust was the hardest task anyone could do. Sure, some might _think_ they had gained her trust right from the word 'go', but that was never the case. She always made out that she trusted them, but from her experience, no one could be trusted. Well, except for Jenny, and maybe Miss Melrose. Sarah then remembered Erina's gift.

'See you later.' She said to Kerrie.

Heading for the common room, she walked into a girl, literally. Saying sorry, she helped her pick up her things.

'That's most kind of you,' she said. Sarah, who hadn't seen her face yet, was sure she'd heard that voice before. It was sweet and generous, with a hint of mystery.

'You're welcome...' but at that moment she saw who it was. With her emerald green eyes and long black hair, with a green and silver stripped headband. It was strange to see her in witch's robes; she usually saw her wearing skirts, blue jeans and silk shirts or tank tops.

'Jenny?' Only now did she realise that it was her that she had seen at platform nine and three quarters and in the Great Hall when she first arrived and got sorted. Jenny looked at her stunned.

'Grace?' she asked in disbelief.

Sarah shook her head, 'no, the name's Sarah Prince,' she grinned. It was good to see her old friend again. So this was the so-called boarding school she had gone to.

'Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else.' She muttered, clearly not understanding. Putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking away, she said hastily, 'it used to be Grace, but Jenny, I've found my true identity.' Jenny spun around to stare at her. She seemed to be looking over her with a fine toothcomb.

'It is you!' she exclaimed, excited. They hugged, like the best friends they were. Stepping away from each other, they inspected one another.

'Slytherin,' said Jenny, seeing her house emblem on her robes.

'You too!' It was the one of the happiest moments of her life, Jenny was here at Hogwarts, and Jenny was in Slytherin. As the excitement died down, Jenny asked, 'so, what you doing down here? Shouldn't you be heading to the Great Hall for tea?'

'I was going to the common room, but I still can't find it on my own, even with Kerrie.'

'Kerrie? As in that Arith girl?'

'Yes, she's a friend, I met her a little over a month ago in Diagon Alley.'

'Do you have any other friends?' Jenny asked curious.

'Yes, there's Erina and,' but she was cut short.

'Erina? There isn't an Erina at Hogwarts.'

Sarah smiled, 'no, she'll be here next year.'

'Oh ok,' then she realised that Sarah hadn't finished, 'who else?'

Sarah had a sort of hangdog-furtive look, and her voice sounded nervous when she spoke, 'oh, no one really, just Malfoy.'

'Malfoy?' she exclaimed, incredulity, 'you're friends with Malfoy?'

'Well, I sure like to think so; he does talk to me,' – her voice still sounding nervous, - 'We met in Diagon Alley, we talked a lot that day, then we met back up on the train.'

'When did you talk to him last?' Jenny asked, as if trying to find a reason for telling her that Malfoy wasn't her friend. She had to think about that. Everyone had been busy, and she hadn't had the time to even talk to Kerrie.

'I haven't really talked to _anyone_ since Tuesday, when Draco helped me find the common room.'

Not saying anything about the use of first name, nor anything more about Draco Malfoy, Jenny asked, changing the subject, 'Do you want help finding the common room?'

'Yes please, or I'll just keep getting lost.' They started laughing. It was just like old times.

Jenny led her to the common room. Sarah pulled out her gift. She asked Jenny about it, but she didn't know what it was, ('if you find out what that is, let me know') and they left for the Great Hall.

At dinner, Sarah was looking over her gift from Erina. She still didn't know what it was, and hadn't had the chance to write a letter, though she didn't need to, for at that moment, Kerrie, sitting next to her, sees it and whispers, 'where'd you get that?'

'Why?' she whispers back. Did Kerrie know what it was?

She shook her head, 'that's a Sneakoscope.'

'Sneakoscope?' _What the hell was a Sneakoscope?_

'A Sneakoscope emits shrill noises in the presence of deception, like when an untrustworthy person is near or when a deceitful event takes place nearby.' She said flatly.

'So you mean this _Sneakoscope_, can tell me when danger is nearby?'

'Sort of, yeah.' Kerrie muttered. Sarah made a mental note to send Erina a big thank you, this would help her in the future, she was sure of it.

When they went to bed, like all the other days within the walls of Hogwarts, she dreamt her two nightmares, without any difference, only that they were clearer and more defined in image then ever before.

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long with this chapter, I've been doing some homework, and I've been sick too! I've had this sitting here waiting to be posted, so while I was on the computer doing research and since I've now finished it, I thought I'd give you a chapter.

Also could someone tell me what a Mary-Sue is? The term is a familiar one I don't hear often, and I don't think anyone ever told me what it was – or at least I can't remember – and I would appreciate it.


	15. What's Up With Everyone

A/N at end

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 15

What's Up With Everyone

Waking up Saturday morning, Sarah wanted to check out the library, she'd wanted to do so since she'd arrived. She was hoping for a nice quiet day. She was going to sit down in the library and curl up with a good book, being stress-free until the school week started again.

If only she knew...

As she got changed into her school robes, - since she didn't have anything that was even remotely _similar_ to witch's clothes - Kerrie came in.

'Good morning, Kerrie,' she said cheerfully.

'Nothing bloody good about it.' Replied Kerrie sourly. Kerrie held an expression that much resembled someone who had been a victim to a prankster that had transfigured the taste of pumpkin juice into a very sour lemon.

'What's wrong Kerrie?'

'Nothing's bloody wrong, it's just too early.' Sarah had the strange feeling that Kerrie was lying to her. Sighing, she left the girl's dorm without another word. If she thought that would be the end of people's bad moods, then she was horribly wrong. Walking into the common room, she spotted Draco Malfoy. She hadn't really had a proper conversation with him – or anyone else - since they had been on the Hogwarts Express.

'Good morning Draco,' she said cheerfully, smiling.

'Don't know what's so good about it,' came his gloomy response.

'_Not him too!'_ she thought, starting to feel disheartened.

'What's wrong Draco?' She half expected him to blush, since that's what he did every time she said his first name, but either he had changed dramatically since Tuesday, or he was in such a bad disposition that he didn't notice.

'Nothing but bloody rainbows,' he muttered, before wandering away.

What was with everyone today? It was the first weekend of the school year and everyone was acting as if it was exam time, or something. Sighing, she left before it got catchy.

Sarah went to the library, except she couldn't find the library. When her hands were itching extremely bad to read a book, her – so far - bad day's luck seemed to have turned around. Walking towards her was a girl with bushy brown hair.

'Hermione,' she called cheerfully, happy to see her friend.

At first Hermione seemed unsure, but when she saw Sarah's absolutely cheerful expression, her face beamed, and she came over in a rush.

'Hi, Sarah,' she paused, 'why haven't we seen each other since we met on the train?'

'Sorry about that, I've been a bit busy.' Yeah, busy all right. Trying to make sure she didn't run into Zachary or his brothers and to make sure Kerrie didn't beat up Malfoy (or the reverse), plus there was the getting lost part.

'I don't mean to offend you, if I do, but you look lost.'

'Yes I am lost, Hermione, I can't find the library,' she admitted.

Hermione grinned, 'don't worry, Sarah, I know the way, after all I've been there dozens of times already.' She was sounding like her usual self, (at least as far as she knew, since she hadn't known her for very long), which was good, because she didn't need any more people in awful moods.

It didn't take Hermione long to find the library, they were standing just outside a door before she knew it. Unfortunately Sarah hadn't seen how they had got there, she had simply followed Hermione – which was unlike her – she would need Hermione to show her again.

'You wouldn't mind showing me the way again sometime would you?' She thought quickly of a reason. 'Sometimes I just can't remember the way even if someone's shown me the way, I tend to need to be shown several times, just so I don't forget.'

'Sure, no problem,' said Hermione, ' come on, let's go inside.'

Smiling, Sarah followed Hermione into the library. Since it was her first time here, and because Hermione was a thoughtful person, her friend took her to meet the librarian, Madam Pince.

Hermione, leaving Sarah with Madam Pince, went to pull a book down to read. Madam Pince explained the different sections of the library and to easiest way to find the book you wanted.

Madam Pince then finished with explaining the rules of the library. Sarah realised that the usual rules applied, like no food or drinks, no drawing or writing on books and the usual need for silence, or at least hushed voices. Sarah had the feeling that she wouldn't like what would happen if she absent-mindedly drew on a library book, but then again she never had, nor did she wish to. Madam Pince was like the librarian she used to talk to in the library back at the orphanage.

Madam Pince was a nice lady, but was very stern when it came to books, especially one's in her care.

Saying thank you to Madam Pince, Sarah went to find Hermione.

After several minutes, she found her. She was sitting in a corner of the library that felt more secluded and instead of pulling down a book off the shelf, she was reading her copy of Hogwarts: A History.

Smiling, Sarah went to locate a book on curses and jinxes.

A/N: You may have noticed that I tend to use little phrases like "If only she knew..." and "If only she could see the future..." I have a good cause for doing so – which is a little ironic – but it has to do with the plot of this first part of the story (sorry if it's annoying) I'm trying not to use it too often, but sometimes it just suits the situation, and the reason you'll discover soon enough.

This chapter is the first part of a two –maybe 3 - chapter day, which means she's going to have her hands tied (figuratively speaking), in other words she's going to be busy, although perhaps not in the most pleasant way!


	16. A Run From Trouble

A/N: I'm all better now, YAY!

Sorry if I haven't had Snape in much, he'll come in a lot more, soon... (Sooner then you think!) 

I'd like to let you know that I now have the Internet in my room! So I'll be able to update more and quicker (except if I haven't written a chapter, or finished it, yet). I've posted this chapter as a little celebration, so I hope you like it.

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 16

A Run From Trouble

After several hours, it was time for breakfast. Sarah had always been an early riser, she couldn't help that, not with her past; it was understandable. Not to mention the dreams she kept having. Both Kerrie and Draco were _still_ in bad moods, and the way they looked (or didn't look) at each other, made her wonder if there had been some sort of argument without her present. 

_Why did they hate each other so?_

But she had to abandon this thought for the moment as she noticed the look on their faces. They looked like they were going to hex each other. Sarah felt a quiver run down her spine; this was _not_ good. 

If it had been an argument there were only two times it could have happened. Either before she had left the girls dorm that morning, or when she had been in the library with Hermione.

She tried her hardest to ignore them, as she dug her teeth into her toast. Perhaps today wasn't going to be the nice relaxing day she had hoped for.

Since Kerrie and Draco weren't in a friendly mood, she would have to find another way to enjoy her day, she decided to stay away from them, instead of trying to stop their - obviously soon to happen - duel. Of course it wasn't going to be just a simple argument this time, not by the way they had been looking at each other. Surely she would find out the reason for all this nonsense, but not today.

If only she knew...

Heading back to the library, Sarah found out her day was turning out to be worse then she thought possible. For there, at the corner, not far from the library, was three boys (that she unfortunately recognised) picking on some younger students – Slytherin's no less.

Feeling the heat of her anger, Sarah couldn't stop her outburst, 'Zachary McCormack!' but that had not been the only thing she had shouted. Saying a few bad words never really hurt. Except if a nearby teacher overheard them.

Zachary, turned to see who had shouted, 'Hey, it's the pipsqueak,' turning to the two bigger boys, he added, 'why don't we teach, _miss freak_ a little respect for her betters?' though it wasn't really a question, she knew that, and she knew she was now in trouble.

Turning, she fled. Ok, she wasn't the bravest person in the world; after all she was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. Unfortunately for Sarah, she wasn't fast enough to out run them, since they knew the place better then she did.

'Hold her still, I'm going to hex her.' If only she could get her wand, she'd show him a hex of two! Oh, why had she been alone, why had she shouted?

Unfortunately, for the McCormack's, a dark figure came to her rescue.

'Dave and Harvey McCormack, you are to drop her immediately.' All three of them turned to see who had interrupted their fun, only to cower in fear - though they tried not to show it – while Sarah's eyes lit up with appreciation, when she saw him approaching them. She didn't care that his tone had been dangerous, or that he was very livid, only that he was there, and to protect _her_ no less.

When he had reached them, they dropped her. With her quick reflexes, she landed on her feet; after all she hadn't expected them to do exactly as someone told them – except Zachary.

'It was only a bit of harmless fun, sir.'

'Do not lie to me, Zachary McCormack.' It was obvious he couldn't be swayed by measly lies. This made Sarah appreciate him even more. Though she still couldn't trust him, this was the beginning of a turning point.

'Professor Snape, sir.' Her small voice made him draw his full attention to her.

'Yes, Miss Prince.' He asked curious, though there was something else in his tone she couldn't place.

'Zachary, Dave and Harvey McCormack,' she paused – _what was she doing?_ – She was going to get in trouble for this, but not from the professor. Her silence lasted long enough to cause Snape to speak.

'Well, what about them?' She tried to hide her gulp, but it was obvious – to Snape, though not to anyone else – that she was scared.

_Why was she scared? His snakes were never _this_ scared of him._

'They were bullying some second year Slytherin's, sir,' – this caused his eyebrows to rise – 'so I stepped in by shouting, and they chased me, sir,' she paused, Snape's eyebrows having raised more, 'and you already know the rest, sir.'

Snape contemplated this information. The McCormack's had bullied some of his snakes, and that was not on. They would be served two large portions of detention's _each_, for both times they had bullied his snakes. As for Sarah's shouting, a good spell was in order, and he knew just the one.

'Fifty points will be taken from your house teams...'

'But, sir!' Sarah knew it had been Zachary, after all his big brother's were dumber then Crabbe and Goyle put together!

'...Fifty points _each _McCormack!' There was a very disturbed silence, before he continued.

'This means fifty points from Ravenclaw, and one hundred points from Hufflepuff. You will also serve detentions for what you did,' he turned to Zachary, 'and another ten points for lying.'

Three seconds passed with everyone just standing there, before a shout of, 'now off with the lot of you!'

The McCormack's scampered away before things got any worse, and Sarah was about to slink away, but Snape turned to her, sighing.

'As for your swearing, I think a simple thing can be done for that,' he stepped closer, only to cause her to move back in fright. He stopped – _what was going on here?_

Pulling out his wand and pointed it at her mouth, he didn't say a word, but that didn't stop the strange tingle she felt.

'What'd you do?' she asked, but it came out gibberish, because of the bubbles. 

'_A wash mouth spell!'_ she thought, remembering reading about them that morning. Well, that certainly put a twist on the old saying, "wash your mouth out with soap".

'And some detention, though I'm sure you won't mind, you'll be with friends.' What was he talking about; the McCormack's weren't her friends, but who else was on detention?

A/N: A nightly Detention with Snape! What could _possibly_ go wrong...?


	17. Who's In Detention

A/N: Since I've not posted a new chapter lately, I've given you two!

I've got a poll up and would like some advice on it, so _please_ vote! (Especially since it's about my fan fiction.) And I've updated my bio/profile, – whatever it's called - thought I'd add a little of me to it, since it was quite bland.

As always the POV swings around a little, and I've got a long chapter again!

Yes, I know, writing lines for detention, but if you think Snape's going easy on them, then you'll have to read _very_ carefully!

Yay! I finally got this chapter finished! (A/N continued at end – didn't want to detain you from the story)

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 17

Who's In Detention

Sarah, still wondering as to _whom_ else Snape had put on detention, as well as _how_ she was going to be spending her _own_ detention with the potions master, was fidgeting with her quill. She'd been writing a letter to Erina, telling her about the incident and the inevitable detention that was looming. She'd been so worried about Snape's detention, that she had written the letter through lunch. She'd just finished it, when Jenny came over.

'Sarah, _is it true?_'

'Is _what _true?' she replied sourly.

'That you have a detention with _our_ housemaster?'

_Housemaster?_ She'd never heard the term. She gave Jenny an inquisitive look.

Jenny must have understood, 'A housemaster is a teacher who is the head of that house. _Our_ housemaster is Professor Snape, our _Head of House_. Would've thought _someone_ had told you _that_, at _least_.' The way Jenny said _"least,"_ was like saying _"jeez,"_ like when some people do when they think you're an idiot.

'Kerrie told me he's Slytherin's Head of House, but she never said housemaster.' There was silence a moment then Sarah and Jenny spoke at the same time.

'Is it true, you have detention with Snape?'

'See you later, I'm going to go post this.'

They stared at each other, confused for a few moments, before Sarah got up and left. She had to send the letter, before tea that night, because she had the detention straight afterwards. It had been very peculiar that Snape had removed the wash mouth spell, - she was sure he'd return it later – maybe he'd thought of a better way to punish her. She hoped not, or least, she doubted it.

Up in the Owlery, her tawny owl flew down, and rested on her shoulder. Sarah stroked her owl gently, once again telling her she was sorry she hadn't found her a name yet, but she _knew_ she would, it was only a matter of time. She tied the letter to her foot, and her owl gave Sarah a gently nip, before flying away out the nearest window.

Sighing, she went down to dinner. She wasn't feeling very hungry and didn't eat much (even though she'd missed lunch). The only good thing that came from this was that, had she been hungry she wouldn't have noticed the way Draco and Kerrie were acting. They didn't look the same as they had that morning, or at breakfast. Sarah was wondering what could've happened to change the mood, but knew she was going to find out sooner then she would have liked. _Why were they suddenly depressive looking?_

Trudging the path down into the dungeons, Sarah arrived at Snape's classroom door. She was about to knock, when she heard the potion master's voice call, 'enter', to which she nervously entered. The first thing she noticed was that she was the last one to arrive.

'_Drat!'_ she thought, _'I'm usually the first one anywhere.' _

Sarah hadn't noticed that she had deliberately dawdled. What adults called "detention" would not be deemed as reality to her past experience of the term. She dreaded what he would do, as she sat down. She was so scared that she hadn't noticed the two extra students - besides the three McCormack's and herself.

Snape searched the faces of the students before him.

'Each of you has a parchment in front of you.' It wasn't a question; they all knew that.

'So that you know what you have done to deserve these detentions, you will write out the line that is written on the top of your parchment,' he paused, intentionally holding the nervous tension that was obvious, '500 lines, that must be finished within the hour, and _must_ be legible.'

Everyone gasped. What he was asking was impossible, especially with quill and ink. They started to protest, but Snape wasn't finished.

'Failure to do so will result in 5000 lines, not including the previous 500, which must be completed by curfew.' He paused, a sneer coming onto his lips. Everyone, especially his snakes, whether they were first years or not, knew _that_ kind of sneer. All the students in the room braced themselves for the worst, _yet_, for they knew it would only get worse _after_ tonight. Writing lines was _never _the nastiest thing that came from Snape.

'If, by some miracle, you manage to finish your lines within the required time, you will be able to leave unscathed,' there was a slight gap between his last word, and his next word, but too short to be called a pause, 'for tonight, anyway, _but_,' he paused. He knew by pausing at just the right moment he was getting the required effect he wanted. '_Failure_ will result in a three foot essay, minimum 10 000 words, on what you did wrong, the reasons for you actions, and where your stupidity all stems from.' Glowering, Snape scanned them all with his eyes. Everyone in the room _knew_ that he was being serious.

'If you are assigned this task, and you do not do it _satisfactory_, you will receive severe punishment.' Since he had scared the students enough that they didn't even seem to acknowledge this information, Snape asked, 'do I make myself clear?' Several nods of the head, and the muttered, 'yes sir', issued around the room. Then they all just stared at Snape, which started to irritate him.

'_Well_, why haven't you all started?' The students all grabbed their ink, quills and the laid out parchment. They rushed to get started, when Snape called, 'remember it has to be _legible._'

'_They're all just a bunch of dunderheads,'_ thought Snape, as he watch them continue with post haste, except for Sarah Prince. Although she was _still_ writing too fast, she had slowed down a bit when he'd made the call, almost as if she was _more_ scared him then the other students, _but why would that be?_

_Did it have anything to do with why she had shied away from him earlier?_

Snape left the classroom, casting a spell to lock the door, so that they couldn't escape from detention. He went into his office, and sat down to mark some essays from his higher-level students.

Back in the classroom, Sarah noticed the two other students on detention.

'Kerrie? Draco?' They turned to look at her, 'what are you two doing in _here?'_

A/N: Sorry for this chapter taking so long, but I've got more then one fan fiction now. Also I had to fix up my story – that's right I'm writing a story, not fan fiction - I'd started it a while ago, but had to rewrite the _entire_ first chapter _again_, because it'd got destroyed, and I'd forgotten to back it up! Ooh-wow! (It's ok though, I managed to remember some of it and the good news is that I managed to improve it, but I'm not letting that happen again, so I backed up my computer!)

And to LadyLilyMalfoy, I'd just like to say, yes, I know about Sarah's last name being Prince and all – don't worry I'd had that in mind when I'd started this fic, and thanks for your heaps cool reviews!

Also this chapter was _too_ long, so I had to split it in two.


	18. Expect The Unexpected

A/N: As I said in the last chapter, it was too long, so I had to split it in two. So here's the second half of Snape's detention! (And the chapter)

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 18

Expect The Unexpected

Draco, with a false smug look on his face, held up his parchment before him, and read it almost as a proclamation, except he didn'traise his voice _too_ loud, lest Snape should notice.

'_I shall not have loud arguments or duel other students throughout Hogwarts and it's grounds. Family matters should remain among family, not shouted for all to hear.'_ The whole time he read it, Kerrie had scowled.

'Argument, _what_ argument?' She was expecting Draco to answer, but it was Kerrie who spoke.

'We'd had an argument this morning, before you'd said "good morning" to me, and then later in the corridor, outside the teacher's staff room, which obviously earned us our first detention with Snape. Then later at lunch, when you were _god knows where_, we'd had a fight, and it turned into a duel in the Great Hall, before the teachers could stop us. That's when we earned _more_ detention with Snape.'

'Why did you chose to argue outside of the staff room?' Sarah jumped, startled. It wasn't the question that had startled her, she had been about to ask _that_ herself. It was _who_ had asked the question that had made her jump.

Everyone turned to Zachary McCormack.

'We didn't know we were outside the teacher's staff room. Trust me, if we hadn't been arguing as we walked, we probably wouldn't have been heard! Let alone be outside the teacher's staff room!'

'Kerrie keep your voice down, Snape's not far away.' Hissed Draco, for Kerrie's voice had risen.

'How do you know that?' Sarah asked.

'His office is just across the hallway.' Trust Draco to know where Snape's office was.

'Family matters?' Sarah asked, in an attempt to turn the conversation back to what Draco had to write. At this question, however, _both _Kerrie and Draco fell silent, their expression changing to an unreadable one, as they turned away, and went about their detention.

Thinking of a better way to approach the situation, Sarah asked, 'and what do you have to write Kerrie?' but she only got a muttered, 'same thing.' Little did Kerrie know that her muttered answer had answered more then she would have liked.

'Why would you two shout family matters to each other?' she changed her tone into a one of mirth, _'what? You two related?' _Little did she know as to what she had just done.

Suddenly, Kerrie and Draco started shouting at each other. Sarah had a bad feeling, and decided to follow it. Grabbing her ink, quill, parchment and her bag, she took off to hide under Snape's desk, hoping she wasn't going to get hit. Sarah sat under Snape's desk, trying to continue her detention – _"I must not swear, say filthy words, use inexcusable language or rudeness."_

The next thing, Kerrie and Draco were blowing the classroom apart with hexes and jinxes, as they missed each other. Sarah was so terrified that she was now cuddling herself for protection, and was moving back and forth, and breathing fast, as she continually repeated over and over under her breath, 'I didn't know. I was only joking.' She was in such a right state that she didn't notice the commotion that happened next.

Snape, having heard the noise in his classroom came in immediately to put it to a halt. The first thing he saw was Kerrie and Draco trying to hex each other, only to cause things in the classroom to explode, as they'd either missed or dodged the hex.

Looking livid, Snape, without delay, stopped the fighting, and sat them both down in their seats, and gave them extra detention. Moving to stand behind his desk, he notices that one student was missing.

'_Where_ is Sarah Prince?' Strangely, it was Zachary who responded, but not in the way he'd hoped. From what Snape could tell, Zachary was pointing at him. Obviously not understanding, Snape's anger increased.

'I know where _I_ am,' he snarled, 'I want to know where _Sarah Prince_ is!'

'I _told_ you, sir,' came the nervous reply, '_your_ desk.' Snape's eyes narrowed.

'_My desk?'_ Snape thought, _'this kid's obviously bonkers.' _But never the less, he looked under the desk, and to his amazement – though he quickly hid it – he found Sarah Prince, sitting there rocking back and forth, muttering something under her breath.

Looking her over carefully with his eyes, he noticed – to his surprise - that she had taken her things to continue her detention. He leaned in closer to hear what she was saying.

'_I didn't know. I was only joking. I didn't know. I was only... '_

Not sure what to do, he lightly touched her shoulder, only to have her flinch away, mutter faster, and trembled all the more. Confused, Snape managed to coax her out from under his desk. He knew why she had been down there, it was the safest spot, considering the circumstances, but what he didn't know was; _why did she move away when she was touched?_

He couldn't help but suspect foul play of some kind, as he watched her head for her seat, taking her things with her. Thinking he'd ask her about it later, and that she had been through enough torment for now, he made a quick decision.

'Miss Prince.' She turned around. Snape could see the horror in her eyes, as if he was about to harm her. _Why would she think that?_

'Yes sir,' she said clearly, but Snape noted that her voice was quivering. She was a Slytherin; he couldn't let her get hurt, as she obviously already was. He knew he would get to the bottom of this.

Eventually.

'Miss Prince you may leave,' and before anyone could protest he added, 'she's done her detention. For now.' He knew that wasn't true. He wasn't going to allow her _any_ detention – not even from him - until he'd discovered the truth.

She was speechless, but she knew better then to disobey. She knew what she got if she disobeyed.

'Yes sir,' and trying not to look like she was thankful to get out of there, or that she was anxious and relieved to escape, she walked - without rushing – from the room.

Once outside, she took off to return to the common room, but soon realised that it has barely been half an hour since dinner. She decides to find something else to do.

Exploring the castle, sure that she was lost; she'd been hoping to find Hermione, instead she stumbled upon someone else.

Two Gryffindors stared back at her, neither one was Hermione.

A/N: I'd been stuck thinking of how Snape would punish the students, what could've _possibly_ gone wrong and _how _to start the chapter, but I've got it now, and it's all up and posted. Hope you Enjoyed! (And thanks for the reviews!)

Can _anyone_ guess who the Gryffindor's are?

And why does Sarah flinch away?


	19. Gryffindor's And Ghosts

Disclaimer: I'm too young to be J.K Rowling, plus I'm not blonde, or rich.

A/N at end (Sorry if the chapter's a little short)

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 19

Gryffindor's And Ghosts

Standing in front of her were two boys. One had flaming red hair and freckles, who she realised was the boy who had groaned at Hermione's sorting into Gryffindor, while the other had messy black hair and glasses, who she recognised from potions class.

'Hello Harry Potter,' she then looked at the red head, 'who's your friend?'

Harry seemed a little confused, let alone suspicious. After all, since when were Slytherin's and Gryffindor's _friendly?_

'Ron Weasley.' Said the red head, not waiting for Harry to answer her.

'Well nice to meet you, but I must be going.' She turned to leave, but stopped. 'Oh! And if you see Hermione let her know I'm looking for her, I'll be in the Library until almost curfew.'

She left them there, staring after her. She didn't care what they thought. Hermione was her friend, who cared if she was a Gryffindor, she didn't. She knew this wasn't going to be the last she'd see (or hear) of those two.

Strangely she didn't hear from Hermione. Well, she was going to have a word with that Harry Potter, and his Weasley friend, about why Hermione didn't show, but now was not the time. It was getting late, and if she didn't hurry, she'd end up with more detention.

Hurrying back to her dormitory, trying not to get lost, she ran into the an eerie ghost – literally – it felt like she'd just jumped into a pool that was half frozen. Turning around, she saw the strange look on his face.

'H-h-hi,' she stuttered nervous, it made her feel like Quirrell, though the cold feeling may have been the cause of her stuttering, since she felt like her teeth might start chattering.

He was looking her up and down as if he wasn't really seeing her. Feeling discomfited she hastened to add her name, though she still stuttered.

'I-I'm S-Sarah Prince, w-what's y-yours?' He continued to stare at her, but he answered never the less.

'I am the Bloody Baron. Nice to meet you.' A strange look came over her face as she remembered something.

'Draco told me about you. You're the ghost of Slytherin House.' She no longer stuttered, maybe she had no cause to fear him, since he was her house's ghost. The Bloody Baron continued to stare at her, (and it was starting to feel creepy) he seemed to hover, or float in place, unlike humans, who stand on their feet.

'Draco?' he asked, almost as if he didn't know who Draco was.

'You know, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin House.'

'Yes, but how do you know him?' Looking at him, though perhaps not as directly as she had been, she started fiddling nervously with the emblem on her robes. His eyes caught the movement, and when he looked at her hands, he saw the Slytherin emblem on her robes.

'Ah! So sorry, I didn't notice.' He sounded like he might be embarrassed, but that was absurd. Ghosts can't get embarrassed, _can they?_

'That's ok, nice meeting you.' Sarah was about to turn away from him, when she suddenly realised that she was lost.

'Can you help me find the common room,' she asked politely, only to become sheepish, 'I'm kind of lost,' _again!_ But she didn't dare say that out loud. It would be embarrassing if everyone knew about her strange loss of direction, which was very unlike her - she never got lost.

The Bloody Baron smiled, his smile had the potential to break mirrors, not to mention the creepy chills it sent down her spine.

'Sure,' he said, floating past her, 'this way.' He led her to the stretch of wall that she had come to recognise easily and warmly.

'Thank you, I'd have never found it on my own.'

'You'll get used to Hogwarts and it's eccentricity.' She understood what the Bloody Baron was talking about. From the vanishing step, to the moving staircases, even the talking, moving portraits, and the armour, everything seemed to move, nothing was like the Muggle World. She loved it, and wouldn't change it for the world.

Turning to the wall she whispered, 'Serpent,' which caused the wall to open. Saying good-bye to the Bloody Baron, Sarah entered the Slytherin common room, only to...

'Where have you been?'

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but I've been catching up on my other stories, (and I was a little stuck, but everything's alright now.) Also I've had some bad weather; so I haven't had the chance to so much as turn on my computer.

I'm stating to get the feeling that no ones liking this story?


	20. Madam Hooch's Flying Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own this; anything that is from Harry Potter isn't mine. This is a fan fiction. I don't claim any Harry Potter plots, or lines from the books!

Sorry about the long wait, here's the next chapter.

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 20

Madam Hooch's Flying Lessons

'I was in the Library, Professor.' Sarah said, unsure whether she should lie or not.

'Do you realise what time it is?' she didn't like his tone at all, but she knew he simply didn't want any of his Slytherin's to be caught out of bed by another teacher, especially McGonagall.

'Yes, sir,' she looked at the clock that hung over the fireplace, but then she gulped when she saw the time, 'it's twenty minutes past curfew.'

'That is correct, Miss Prince, and unless you can tell time without a watch, I suggest you get one. If I catch you out of the common room, past curfew again,' he paused, not sure what to say. He had decided, after all, that he wasn't going to put her on detention until he had discovered the truth. Instead he simply said, 'use your imagination.'

He went to exit the common room, but stopped and turned to look her straight in the eyes, since she had followed him with her gaze, and said, 'you are relieved of your detention for the time being,' Sarah tried not to jump with glee, but that feeling was crushed as soon as Snape continued, 'but that does _not_ mean you won't get your detention, for now though...' he raised his wand, and without a word he placed the spell upon her once more.

'_Dam,'_ she thought, _'I was hoping he'd forgotten.'_

Now alone in the Slytherin common room, Sarah walked off to bed, feeling quite grumpy.

The next day, and on Monday she forced herself not to say anything, Snape of course tried to get her to talk in his potions class, if he was trying to embarrass her, he was failing. Little did she realise, he was only trying to find out the truth.

Sarah didn't care about his reasons, he hadn't heard the whole story about why she was late, but if the Bloody Baron hadn't been there, she might never have found the common room at all.

When finally the lessons for the day were over, Sarah was sitting on her bed, talking, making bubbles blow around the room. Although it was supposed to be a punishment, Sarah was having fun.

She'd told Kerrie about what had happened – by writing it down, since she wouldn't have understood her otherwise – but Kerrie only giggled at the idea. Too bad they didn't know the wording of the spell, since it was used more like a jinx, and had even been called a jinx.

'_It would've come in handy against Zachary, and his pinhead big brothers,'_ Sarah realised.

Luckily, Snape came and removed it, only after she had apologised for her swearing, and would promised that she would try to cut it out of her vocabulary. Sarah wasn't a big swearer, but sometimes it would just slip out. She never really liked swearing.

Although she apologised, she wasn't going to tell Snape that she hadn't really been punished, just in case he had any more ideas...

A few days later, she spotted something pinned up on the noticeboard in the common room. Slytherins had flying lessons with the Gryffindors. Sarah hadn't seen Hermione for days, neither had she seen Potter, or Weasley. Was it her imagination, or were the Gryfindor's ignoring her?

She was going to find out soon, because today was Thursday.

That afternoon, she almost literally flew down to the grounds -she'd never flown on a broomstick before, and was extremely excited - where she found two rows of broomsticks. She didn't know anything about broomsticks, or Quidditch, but she immediately stood to the left of a broomstick that just seemed to call to her.

It appeared to be the best kept broom, it's tail twigs were all neat and tidy. It looked like it had been cleaned recently. The other Slytherins soon joined her.

'You picked the best broom?' stated Draco, when he'd discovered that his friend had found the best broom there, 'how'd you know which one was the best broom?'

'It's all neat and tidy.'

Before he could respond, however, the Gryfindor's arrived, and he immediately picked the broom to her left, which, she noticed, was the next best thing. Before anything but glares could be issued, Madam Hooch arrived.

'Well, what are you waiting for?' she barked. 'Everyone stand by a broom. Come on, hurry up.'

Both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, that hadn't found a broomstick, hurried to find one. When everyone was standing next to a broom – Sarah noticed that Slytherin's were in one line, and Gryffindor's in the other – Madam Hooch continued.

'Stick out your right hand over your broom,' called Madam Hooch, 'and say, "Up!"

'Up!' they all said. Sarah was surprised to find the broom jump into her hand. Looking around, she noticed that only a few others had the same effect. Harry, Draco and that Slytherin boy that looked like Snape, even Weasley's did, though Hermione's only rolled over, while Crabbe and Goyle were having no luck, but a very nervous Gryffindor, that she didn't know the name of, his didn't even move.

Madam Hooch taught them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and went about correcting their grip. When she came to Draco, she said, 'No like this Mr Malfoy,' and showed him the correct gripping positions on his broom.

Malfoy muttered something. Sarah only caught a, 'always' and 'done it,' but she could easily fill in the rest.

Madam Hooch must have understood his mutterings, because she said, 'well then, you've been doing it wrong for years.' Sarah spotted Potter and Weasley grinning, trying not to laugh. Since Sarah was the type of person who always stuck up for her friends, she sent them a really nasty glare, which immediately caused them to stop. Why, she wasn't so sure, but it was either shock, or fear.

'Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard,' said Madam Hooch. 'Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle – three – two –'

The nervous Gryffindor was no longer on the ground.

'Come back boy,' Madam Hooch shouted, but he was only getting higher. Before Sarah could make sense of what was happening, the boy slid sideways off his broom, and - she winced and looked away - heard the crash.

When she had summoned the courage to look at the poor boy, she saw Madam Hooch bent over him, and heard her say something about a broken wrist. Madam Hooch helped the boy up, and became stern with the class.

'None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch".' To the boy she added, 'Come on, dear.'

From the mutterings of the Gryffindor's, Sarah discovered that the boy was Neville Longbottom, as Madam Hooch, her arm around Neville, led him to the hospital wing, but as soon as they were out of earshot, someone burst out laughing. Sarah turned to see Draco Malfoy.

'Did you see his face, the great lump.'

All the other Slytherin's joined in, except Sarah. She didn't find it the least bit funny. Neville had never done anything to her, not like those other kids, with their mean songs and taunts. Besides, he could've been seriously hurt.

'Shut up, Malfoy,' snapped a girl she recognised as Parvati Patil.

'Ohh, sticking up for Longbottom?' said Pansy, one of the girls who had made fun of her about her dreams, which only caused her to dislike her more, 'Never thought _you'd_ like fat little cry babies, Parvati.'

'Look!' said Malfoy, and with quick speed, the like of which she'd never seen, he'd snatched something out of the grass, 'it's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him.' Holding it up in his hand, she realized what it was. It had only been that morning when she'd seen it. Draco had snatched it from Neville's hand, only to give it back, when McGonagall had come along. She had been at the Slytherin table, but she'd seen what had happened. That didn't stop him from telling her about it, which caused her to learn just what a Remembrall was, and what it did.

'Give that here, Malfoy,' someone said quietly, surprisingly it was Harry Potter. Everyone seemed to go quiet, Sarah was sure she could hear the cicadas singing far away; it was that silent. For the short time Sarah had got to know Draco Malfoy, she had gotten to know him more then she thought she had. For she figured he wasn't going to give it back just because someone told him to.

She was right.

'I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect – how about – up a tree?'

'Give it _here!'_ yelled Potter, but Malfoy had gotten on his broom, and taken off. He wasn't kidding when he said he could fly.

'Come and get it, Potter!' Draco called, hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak. Harry grabbed his broom, completely ignoring Hermione's pleas, as he shot off from the ground.

Everyone gasped.

Harry Potter was flying like he'd lived on the broom his whole life, and he looked like he was enjoying it. Sarah could hear Ron Weasley giving him a complement in a way she never would give one to anyone.

After living a harsh life, Sarah had trained her hearing quite well, so she wasn't surprised when she heard them perfectly, as if they were still on the ground.

'Give it here.' Harry called, 'or I'll knock you off that broom.'

'Oh, yeah?' Draco was trying to sneer, but she could see he was worried. All of a sudden Potter shot forward, almost knocking Malfoy, but he managed to get out of the way in time. She was so absorbed on the scene above that the clapping seemed far away.

'No Crabbe or Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy.'

'Catch it if you can, then!' He threw Neville's Remembrall high into the air, and as hard as he could, perhaps hoping to smash it. Harry Potter flew after it on the broom, gathering speed as he dived. To her annoyance, people were screaming, very loudly.

Catching it a foot from the ground, he landed gently on the grass.

'HARRY POTTER!'

Sarah jumped at the loudness, which was almost deafening. Everyone turned to see McGonagall. Naturally Malfoy was already on the ground. Professor McGonagall wasn't listening to anyone, and led Harry Potter away.

A/N: The next shouldn't be such a long wait.

Sarah Prince's past and future will be starting to become more clear now, and the shadowed past will begin to be revealed, in the following chapters.


	21. Slytherin Talk

A/N: I wrote this chapter earlier, but my computer decided to be funny, and eat it. So I had to re-write it. I'm certain it hasn't come out quite the same; I couldn't remember all the wording. Dam it makes one wish they were Hermione!

Sorry it's been so long, but I've currently got the flu now, which has hindered me greatly on everything that I do. Also I was stuck on this for ages before I got sick, and no this isn't an excuse; just the truth.

Part 1 of Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 21

Slytherin Talk

Worried that Potter was going to get expelled, Sarah turned her fury on the laughing Malfoy.

'What'd you do that for?'

'Not worried for Potter are you?' he asked, sounding like he might throw up at the thought. Over the last few years she had tried to keep her cool, (ok, so she'd lost it a few times, she wasn't perfect) though she found it impossible to keep calm now.

'And laughing at that Longbottom, that wasn't nice!'

'Ohh,' said Pansy approaching, 'you like fat little cry babies, like Parvati, do you?' Sarah couldn't help but glower.

'They didn't deserve it!' Having lived such a harsh life, she knew whether someone deserved it, or not. The worst they had ever gotten was probably a stern talking to, not like what she had gotten...

'They did deserve it!'

'What did Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom ever do to you?'

'They're Gryffindors, isn't that enough?'

'No, that's not enough, they don't deserve it, just because they're Gryffindors!' Pansy stared at her as if she had a few loose screws.

'Don't you know?' said Malfoy, causing her to jump, his words surprising her, after just having a shouting match with Pansy Parkinson.

'Know _what?_'

'Wait here a minute,' Malfoy said, gathering the other Slytherins together a short distance away, but out of earshot. Trying extremely hard to hear the conversation, she jumped when she heard a voice nearby.

It was the boy that looked like Professor Snape.

'Umm... sorry, I didn't hear you.' Strangely though he didn't look the least bit annoyed.

'_I said_, "you ort to watch that lot, and don't believe everything they say".'

'Umm...thank you,' she replied, not sure of what to say, and turned her attention back to the huddled Slytherins, who were now, starting to approach her.

'Oh, and another thing,' – she turned her attention back to him, - 'don't change, just be yourself.' She was about to ask him what he was talking about when Malfoy spoke nearby.

'How are you, Sevitus,' said Malfoy, cheerfully.

'Yeah, alright,' said the boy that she now knew only as Sevitus.

'So what was it you wanted to tell me?

'The other Slytherins, and I, have decided to inform you what you do not know, or understand about the wizarding world.' It seemed everyone knew about her "living with muggles" experience, though truthfully, they didn't know the half of it.

'You're not going to tell her _that_ are you?' Servitus' tone told her that he did not approve.

'Tell me _what?_' It was all getting confusing, what was going on? Leaning in, so only Sarah could hear him, he whispered, 'the Dark Lord.'

'_Who?'_

'He means Lord Voldemort,' Malfoy immediately turned on his friend.

'Sevitus, you're _not_ supposed to say _his_ name,' he hissed.

'Why, it's not like its taboo, or anything.'

'_Taboo?'_ Like everything else in the wizarding world, words she had never heard of, or understood, kept popping up, especially in Slytherin house.

'It's a powerful spell,' Sevitus explained, 'that works on a word, or words. When someone says that word, the caster knows within about a few feet, of where someone said the taboo word. Though, mind you, if you can find the right word, it'll really help.'

'How do you cast it?'

'Sarah, that spells at _least_ fourth year stuff, if not more.'

'It's getting late, we'd better get to the Great Hall.'

'Yes Malfoy,' Sevitus and Sarah said simultaneously.

A/N: Sorry to say that I don't know when the next chapter will come, but I'll try to finish it asap. Thank you for reading, 'till next time.


	22. What It Means To Be A Slytherin

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but we all know that you can't rush genious, I have been rather busy, at the moment I don't have much too much to do, except take care of my nanna. Hopefully I'll be able to update my stories more often...

Slytherin Pure Bloods - Shadowed Past

Chapter 22

What It Means To Be A Slytherin

'I'll tell you when we get back to the common room,' answered Malfoy. She had been asking him all the way into the Great Hall, and every now and again through dinner.

'Why can't you just tell me now?'

'Because, the other houses might hear, besides I don't want to be overheard by the teachers, especially Dumbledore.' Feeling annoyed and frustrated, she had continued her dinner in silence.

Finally when they had gotten back to the common room, Sarah sat down and waited for Draco Malfoy to begin.

'Firstly, I shall tell you about the Dark Lord, you can read up on him if you want, but for now,' he looked around the room, 'the Slytherins will tell you anything they can about him. Then I'll tell you what it means to be a Slytherin.'

'The Dark Lord was here fifty years ago,' said a girl who looked like she was in fifth year.

'It is said that he, himself, was in Slytherin house,' said a seventh year boy.

'I heard that he was a Head Boy, or Prefect,' said Zabini Blaize. Throughout the many things that the Slytherin's told her about Lord Voldemort, her head had been snapping around like she was watching a tennis match, while she was sitting near the tennis net. After a few hours, they had finished talking about Voldemort, however she had a feeling that more was to come.

'Now, you know who the Dark Lord was, and is. The most powerful dark wizard to ever live, but enough about the Dark Lord, for now, it's on to more pressing matters,' Malfoy gave a smirk, 'what it means to be a Slytherin.'

'Let's see if the first years are true Slytherins or not.' It was the same Slytherin who had mentioned that Voldemort had been in Slytherin house.

'Umm, haven't we already done that,' they all turned to stare at Sarah, 'you know, the Sorting Hat?'

'That's only to get you into Slytherin, but we Slytherins have been doing this for centuries. You must prove that you're worthy of Slytherin house, show us your cunning and ambition!' Sarah stared at the towering Slytherin, even for a seventh year, he was pretty _big._ 'Not tonight, the seventh years will talk about your tasks, for now, just worry about your classes, and _Gryffindors_.'

'It's getting late, we'd better get to bed,' said the same Slytherin fifth year girl that had said that Voldemort had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago. The other Slytherins agreed, and went straight to bed.

--

Come Saturday morning, Sarah still hadn't found a name for her owl, though she had _finally_ managed to find her way to the Great Hall _without_ getting lost. After breakfast, she went to view the Quidditch practices. Ever since Draco Malfoy had mentioned it, she had wanted to see what it was like. So, it wasn't a match, but it would help her understand why people liked Quidditch so much.

On her way to the Quidditch Pitch, she ran into Draco Malfoy. Smiling, she said cheerfully, 'good morning Draco.' He turned to her, seeing her, he smiled, but something wasn't right about that smile.

'Good morning Sarah,' he said trying to sound just as cheerful, but Sarah could hear the gloominess in his tone.

'What's wrong, Draco?' She'd never heard such a depressing tone before, what could possibly have gotten him so sad?

'Nothing,' he said, denying it.

'I know something's wrong, do you want to talk about it?' she asked sweetly. He looked up into her eyes, and she could easily see the sadness that lay within.

'Your friend Kerrie, she doesn't like me, does she?'

'No, but I wouldn't worry about that, she may change her mind...'

'_What?_ Like you might change your mind about my father?' he interjected, infuriated and vulgar. Now she began to understand his peculiar mood.

'_Yes, like that!'_ she shouted, her voice echoing in the corridor, as she stormed off. Why did people have to scrutinize everything she did, _why?_

Heading out to the pitch, she sat down to watch. Seeing the size of the pitch, she imagined what it would look like, if the stands were full of cheering witches and wizards. Looking out at the pitch, she saw a group of people. They were wearing different clothes then the school robes. This must have been the Quidditch uniform, (if that's what you called it) which was worn when witches and wizards played Quidditch.

She was so amazed that it took her a several moments to realise that someone was shouting. Sarah looked around for the owner of the shouting voice, she found a tall boy, dressed in a red Quidditch uniform. He had to be a Gryffindor; _wasn't Slytherin practicing today?_

'What do you think you're doing here?' the Gryffindor asked her, when he reached her, 'not spying I hope.' _Spying? Why would he think that? Oh, right..._ She was a Slytherin, if she said why she had _really_ come here, then they'd laugh at her, she'd have to act like a Slytherin, _but what did it mean to be a Slytherin?_

'_Self-sufficient cunning, resourcefulness and ambition,'_ that's what Kerrie had said. That's what a Slytherin was, wasn't it?

'No, I don't even know the meaning of the word, it's not in my vocabulary,' she said it so politely and calmly that the Gryffindor couldn't pass off what she'd said, instead he turned and left. Maybe she should just get out of here, before she got into more trouble. She had been running from situations like this all her life, like the time, McCormack had tried to kill her, at least it certainly seemed like he was trying to kill her, why else would he set her clothes on fire, while she was still wearing them, and then didn't stop her when she rushed outside into the pouring rain. She'd ended up with something bad like pneumonia, and had barely survived. It wasn't the only time that McCormack had tried to kill her; he was the reason that she no longer had a dog. With the bad reputation of Slytherin, she was surprised that someone with his disposition had ended up in Ravenclaw. McCormack seemed to think that he was the next Einstein or Thomas Edison, but with his two big brothers, he could very well end up worse than Voldemort. _A muggle-born dark wizard? Surely it wasn't possible? _


End file.
